In Her Eyes
by mlw217
Summary: Abby's ex-husband has a drinking problem and is taking it out on Abby by abusing her. Can her friends at County save her before it is too late? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In Her Eyes

Abby Lockhart walked slowly up the stairs to her apartment. Her day could not have been any worse. Two of her patients died and she couldn't save a kid getting abused by her father. She didn't know what else to do. She tried to tell Weaver, but she didn't listen to her. At least she was coming home and there was no one there. She needed some time alone. She got to her door and took out her key. She turned the key and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Abby sighed and walked into her dark apartment room. As soon as she walked through the door and had it closed, she leaned her back against it and dropped everything on the floor. She took the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and forefinger and sighed. A headache was forming. 'Great.' She thought. This day is just getting better. Sarcasm was her only weapon tonight. It was pitch dark in there and she felt around for the light switch. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Abby gasped and looked up to see her ex-husband Richard.

"Hello Abby." She could smell alcohol on his breath and she tried to break his grip.

"Richard, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come around here anymore. I'm over it okay? Don't you understand? I have had a bad day and it would be great if you would just leave me alone." Abby was getting more irritated by the second. Richard spoke again, slurring his words.

"Well I guess your day just got worse." There was a threatening tone in his voice. Abby's brows drew together and her eyes were wild.

"Richard, I think you should go home before you do something you will regret later." Abby's voice was soft and she was just realizing how much danger she was really in. Richard's grip got tighter and Abby tried to break loose.

"Abby, if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt everyone you care about. Especially your new boyfriend Luka." Abby swallowed and she braced herself as she saw the blow coming. Richard's fist was coming down so hard that Abby couldn't even see anything anymore. She felt the blows coming from every direction. She felt something sharp penetrate her side and she had a hard time not screaming in pain. With every punch, she felt new pain. It was like when you have a bad scrape and fall on the same spot again. There is always more pain the second time. When the pummeling finally stopped, she heard Richard's menacing voice in her ear.

"You fell down the stairs...I will see you later Abby. Don't forget what I have told you. And don't think I won't know if you break our little promise." Abby laid there on her floor unable to move and heard Richard leave, slamming the door behind him. All she could think about was his promise to see her later. There was going to be more. Abby tried to breathe, but found it difficult. Her breaths came in short bursts. She didn't know what to do. Should she go to County? She would tell them the story Richard told her to? The only problem with her plan, was that she couldn't move at the moment. She waited for a couple of minutes that turned into half an hour and then stiffly moved to the door. She grabbed the keys and headed downstairs. Every part of her ached and there was a stabbing pain in her side. She felt blood on her side and she wiped her face on her jacket. Blood was all over her jacket now. The cut to her side was still bleeding. She knew that she needed to stop the bleeding. She finally got to county and she parked by the ambulance bay. She saw an ambulance pulling in and she struggled to get out of the car.

As she walked, she felt her energy draining in the form of blood. Abby looked down and actually saw the cut. It was pretty deep. She didn't actually notice before. She staggered for a second and crossed the street. In a couple of seconds, she started to feel light-headed and she almost fell. Finally she was a few feet from the ambulance. Her eyes drooped and everything became blurry.

It seemed that whoever was in the ambulance had already been taken in and she quickly grabbed the handle to steady herself. She almost fell over again. Abby knew that all she had to do was walk through those doors and she would be okay. That was what drove her. Her legs felt like they didn't belong to her and her mind started to drift. She reached the doors and almost tripped through them. When she entered the final doors, she saw Sam. Abby called for her weakly to get her attention. Sam looked over to the direction of the call and she saw Abby. Her eyes widened and she spoke. "Abby!" Before she could get to her, Abby passed out.

Sam ran swiftly to Abby's side and checked her pulse. "Susan!" Sam called for the only doctor she could see. Susan saw Sam hovering over someone who had collapsed and she ran to help. "Susan, it's Abby." Once Susan was close enough she could see Abby.

"Oh my Gosh." She turned and saw Chen. "Chen! Get a gurney! Fast." She bent over Abby and checked her vitals. "What happened Sam?"

"I have no idea. She walked in through the bay and she called my name. Before I could get to her, she fell." Susan raised Abby's eyelid and shined a light into her eyes.

"Reactive, that's good." Susan was a little relieved, but there was a deep worry in her eyes. Pratt came with Chen and they lifted Abby on the gurney effortlessly. They rolled her into the trauma room with haste.

"Get her on the monitor! I need information." Susan was yelling orders and Sam was getting the supplies. The nurses managed to get her into a gown and they saw the deep cut to her side. "Ah. How deep is that Chen?" Chen looked at the cut and assessed.

"It's really deep. We might need a surgeon to look at this." Susan walked around the table and looked at Sam with meaning. Sam walked to the phone and paged Dr. Corday. Susan squinted as she looked the cut over. She gritted her teeth.

"Abby! Can you hear me? Come on, Abby." Susan pleaded with her. Abby seemed to have heard and her eyes fluttered open. Sam was at Abby's head in a flash. Worry was in Susan's eyes and she spoke urgently.

"Abby, do you know where you are?" Susan and Sam waited impatiently for Abby to respond.

"Hospital." She responded in a whisper.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Sam asked the question this time.

"Fell...down stairs." Abby looked around and tried to sit up. Susan looked to Sam skeptically and looked down again.

"Are you sure that's what happened Abby?" Pratt asked this one. He believed her story as much as Sam and Susan did. Abby nodded and tried getting off the table. Corday then walked through the door. Chen moved out of her way and left with Pratt to get the suturing materials in case that was Corday's decision.

"Abby! Are you okay?" Her accent was strong and she rushed over to help them lay her down. "Let me take a look, alright?" She bent down and assessed. "Alright. I think that stitches will do. It is a little deep though. What happened?"

Susan answered for her. "She fell down some stairs." Corday raised her eyebrows in disbelief but moved along. She was finishing off the stitches. Once she was okay, Abby sat up and spoke.

"I think I will stay here until my shift starts. I'll be in one of the open exam rooms." They didn't try to stop her.

"Anyone having a hard time believing her?" This was Sam who spoke first. They all exchanged looks and had to go on with their shift. Among their new problem, there were many others more urgent. Abby's problem would have to wait.

_Please tell me what you think!!! R&R please. –soccergirlmich--_


	2. Chapter 2

In Her Eyes

Abby laid in the dark exam room looking up at the ceiling, making patterns out of the dots on each square that lay flat above her head. She was trying not to think about what had just happened. She just wanted someone on her side, but she would not do that if it endangered her friends, which was guaranteed to her if she revealed the truth. She saw the skeptical looks given to her by Sam and Susan. Her story needed to be more convincing if she was going to be able to sell her story. Oddly, she felt safe in this hospital room. It was a place where many people died and she felt completely safe. Abby put her hand to her side and groaned softly. Her side was burning and it felt like a knife was still slicing through her skin. She sighed and sat up slowly, checking the time. It was 6:00 in the morning. Time to get up and get to work.

She got up and turned the lights on, looking in the mirror, seeing the marks left from the terrible fists of her ex-husband. She glanced down and then realized something. She fell down the stairs! She had to believe her story if she was going to sell it. She had to sell it. It was for every person close to her. She would rather be hurt, than to be the cause of her friends' pain. Richard would be back soon and she had to be prepared to fall down the stairs again. She walked out of the exam room, putting on her stethoscope. She blinked into the bright light of the all-too-familiar hospital and sighed, getting ready for the day.

Abby walked through the hospital to the admin desk, where she picked up a chart. Dr. Weaver walked through and glanced up at Abby. "Abby! Hey, I thought you would be at home by now. You know you don't have to work today. Susan told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am just fine. It's nothing. I just tripped over my own feet." She laughed at her clumsy mistake. Dr. Weaver smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She didn't believe her either. 'Dang it!' She thought. 'She doesn't believe me.' Dr. Weaver glanced at Abby's side and looked back up.

"Can I look?" Weaver was referring to Abby's injury. Abby nodded and pulled up her shirt. Weaver took off the bandage and checked the damage. When she had made her assessment, she put it back on carefully and looked at Abby again.

"Looks kinda bad, Abby. How did falling down the stairs cause that?" Abby almost started panicking.

"Well...honestly I don't remember. I fell down the stairs....I don't remember anything other than falling and then bits and pieces of walking in here." Abby looked sincerely at Weaver and spoke again, "I have to get to work...I have lots to do." She walked off hastily, trying to look perfectly fine.

.......

Meanwhile, Susan Lewis was sitting in her apartment drinking a glass of water. All she could think about was Abby coming in, bleeding and beat up because she "fell down the stairs". Susan wondered why Abby would lie to her. She was her best friend. She had to help Abby…obviously she was in real trouble and Susan was the only one who was going to help her. She could see that something terrible had happened to her so she was going to go talk with her.

"Abby...talk to me." Susan had cornered her in one of the empty exam rooms. Abby turned around, her eyes fearful.

"About what?" She asked shortly. Susan rolled her eyes and sighed, closing the door behind her, preventing any potential escape.

"You know what. Don't play dumb with me." Abby sat on a bed and looked up at Susan with a mix of fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Please just let this go...Please." She begged Susan, moisture welling in her eyes. Susan was taken aback and she swallowed.

She knew that this was serious, but Abby was truly afraid. Something was very wrong. "Abby, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. I want to help."

"I know you do...just leave this alone. I'll be just fine." She tried to smile, but it didn't work. Susan just stood there as Abby walked by her and left the room.

_Thanks for reviewing!! I will try to get more in...but I can't promise anything. Please review! _

_--soccergirlmich--_


	3. Chapter 3

In Her Eyes

Abby walked out of the exam room with tears in her eyes. She walked briskly into the bathroom and ran to a stall. She stood in the stall trying to silence her sobs and she grabbed her side in pain. She doubled over and squeezed her eyes shut. She raised her shirt to check on her wound. She had pulled her stitches out and she was bleeding through her scrubs. Abby wiped her eyes and left the bathroom to find Sam. She was losing too much blood. Every step Abby took caused more blood to ooze through the cloth being held to her stomach. She gritted her teeth against the dizziness. Suddenly an emergent trauma came rolling through the door.

"Abby! Come on, we need you!" Sam's voice echoed in her head. Abby's world was spinning, but she had to help. She half-walked, half-fell on the way to trauma 1. There were blurs of blue, green, and pink rushing everywhere and Abby tried to focus on the dark red blur on the table in front of her. She swallowed and tried clear her vision.

"Abby, we need an intubation!" Someone shoved her to the patient's head and she took a deep breath. The oxygen cleared her vision just enough to see the bloody face below her. She heard frantic beeping from all of the monitors around her and she tilted the man's head up so she could see better. She slid the tongue aside and tried passing the tube. Her eyes narrowed as she focused. Finally she got in and said,

"Bag him." Abby sighed and stepped out of the way of Haleh, who was squeezing the bag, breathing for this poor man. When she stepped aside, she fell and Susan caught her before she hit the ground. Abby saw Susan's concerned face as she led Abby to a chair and she grabbed her side in pain.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I think I tore my stitches out." She said this through gritted teeth. Sam walked over to Abby and Susan, and put a comforting hand on Abby's shoulder.

"I'll prep for you, Susan. Come on, Abby." She helped Abby up and took her into an exam room while Susan continued with the trauma. Pratt looked at Susan with concern and spoke.

"What's going on with her?" Susan looked up at Pratt and sighed.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything." Susan rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Well...let's start with what we do know then. We know she didn't fall down the stairs." Pratt's last sentence hung forebodingly in the air. Just then, Sam walked into the room and motioned for Susan to go with her.

"Pratt, make sure Dr. Corday comes to get him as soon as she can. He needs an ICU bed. Haleh, can you go with him?" Once Haleh nodded, Susan left to go deal with Abby.

..........

"Hey, Abby. Do you want me to call Luka for you? You definitely don't need to be alone tonight." Abby shook her head slowly, like she didn't have much energy to protest. "Abby, what if this happens again? What are you going to do?"

"I will come back if anything happens." When Susan didn't agree, Abby spoke again. "I promise." Susan rolled her eyes and agreed.

"Where is Luka anyway? I haven't seen him around in a while."

"He went to visit a friend in Texas. He'll be back in a couple of days." Abby winced as Sam gave her a shot to numb the skin.

"Sorry." Sam smiled apologetically. Abby waved her apology off with a chuckle. Susan sighed, looking at Abby's deep laceration.

"You know you don't have to be here right? You need some rest." Sam said, glancing up at her with her brows raised. Abby sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I feel fine...just a little sore that's all." She smiled, but her eyes frowned. Susan finished up with a bandage and spoke.

"Well I can't stop you from working tomorrow...but I think you should go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Fine...I'll go home." Abby thought about what she had just said and fear rose in her chest. She swallowed her dread and nodded in agreement with Susan. Sam narrowed her eyes. She knew Abby. If she didn't agree with someone, she wouldn't just go along with it. Once Susan was finished with her sutures, Abby walked out into the ambulance bay to leave.

Sighing, Abby walked slowly to her car and wondered what would happen when she got home. She bit her tongue to keep from crying and got into her car. She didn't know what the future held for her, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good.

_Thanks for the reviews!!! Please keep them coming! –soccergirlmich--_


	4. Chapter 4

In Her Eyes

Ring, Ring, Ring.....Susan waited impatiently for the line to pick up, drumming her fingers on her coffee table. She bounced her knee nervously as she heard a deep voice answer with a strong, unmistakable accent.

"Hello?" Luka's voice was tired sounding.

"Luka! Hey, what is going on in Texas?" She looked down and swallowed nervously.

"It's great here. The weather changes all the time! At first when I got here it was so hot!" He paused to take a breath. "Then it started pouring, only to be blistering the next morning." He laughed and Susan could almost see his smile. "How is Abby doing? I haven't heard from her in a while." Susan didn't speak as a silence formed between them. "Susan?"

"Yeah...she is...umm." Susan sighed and started again. "She walked in with a lot of bruises and lacerations the other day. She said that she fell down the stairs." Susan heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end and she bit her bottom lip. She didn't even mention when Abby had passed out and their little talk.

"What...Is she okay?" His voice was frantic.

"She is fine....Well...that's what she says anyway. I am having a hard time believing that she fell down the stairs." Susan waited for a response, relieved to have told someone.

"Well...I am almost done here. I have a flight tomorrow, but it is late. Keep me posted. I am going to call her." Susan agreed and they both hung up. Susan sighed and leaned back on her couch, thoroughly stressed out. She didn't think she would get any sleep tonight.

..........

Abby walked as slowly as possible, watching each step as it was taken. She wasn't trying to get home any sooner than she had to. Slowly, tears fell from her eyes and she sniffed, feeling hopelessness coming over her. The sky above her fell to the darkness and she felt a rain drop on her shoulder. She stopped and looked up at the beautiful clouds as water spilled from them. She felt cold droplets on her face, falling like tears. Heartbreaking fear rose in her chest as she approached her apartment. The building's walls were shadowed with the secrets held within them. All of the pain and terror that had gone on came rushing back. Abby whimpered, but faced the door, putting all of her trepidation behind her.

Walking in her apartment, she realized that Richard might not come. Hope filled her every thought. Her thoughts were interrupted with a harsh ringing. She jumped, nearly to the ceiling, and chuckled, looking at her phone. She sighed, answering it quietly.

"Hello?" She could hear the weakness and hurt in her own voice.

"Abby? Are you okay?" Luka's worried voice came through the phone bringing relief.

"Oh. Luka. Thank goodness. It is so good to hear your voice." Abby smiled, thinking of Luka's face.

"Are you okay? Susan told me that you fell down the stairs." There was obvious doubt in his tone, but he hoped Abby didn't hear it.

"Yeah. I am fine. I miss you. When are you coming home?" Desperation filled her heart as she begged him to come home silently.

"I am on the first flight out of here. I will be home sooner than you think. I miss you too." Sadness filled the miles between them and Abby let out a tear. Luka was always there for her and she just wanted him there now. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine. She wanted for Richard to never come back so she could feel safe.

"I love you, Luka."

"I love you too, Abby. I promise I will be there soon. Bye." There was a couple of seconds of silence and then the call was cut. Luka hung up. Abby looked at the phone and then put it on the receiver. She sighed longingly, and smiled sadly. Luka would be there soon.

Abby lay on her bed with the silence covering her and the last thought on her mind before she fell into a deep sleep was Luka and his strong arms protecting her.

_Please R&R!!! Thanks! –soccergirlmich--_


	5. Chapter 5

In Her Eyes

Abby woke with a start, sweating and breathing hard from a nightmare that she couldn't quite remember. She brushed her hair from her eyes and took a deep, rattling breath. She threw the covers from her soaked body and felt the cool air on her bare legs. She squeezed her eyelids together and clenched her jaw. As she stood up and walked to her bathroom, the pain started.

The only thing Abby could think of was the fact that Richard didn't come last night. Relief flooded every breath she took. After she got ready, it was off to the hospital.

..........

"Abby! How are you feeling?" Susan's smiling face greeted Abby as she walked into the doctor's lounge.

"I am fine, actually. I feel much better. Luka called last night." Abby glared playfully at Susan from her open locker. Abby couldn't be mad at her. She called Luka, concerned about her. Abby knew she was just trying to help.

"Really? What did he have to say?" Susan grinned mischievously. Abby shook her head and looked down as she put her stethoscope around her neck.

"Thank you." Abby walked towards the door with Susan following closely behind.

"You're very welcome. Are you ready for another day?" Abby scoffed and nodded, picking up a chart and reading. Her patient was having joint problems at 30. Abby walked to curtain three and opened the curtain, Sam trailing.

"Hello, Mr. Charlton. My name is Dr. Lockhart, what seems to be the problem?" Abby raised her head from the chart and gasped, backing up. Richard sat in front of her, grinning widely at her. Abby felt like she was having a panic attack. The oxygen was coming in less and less. She could feel Sam's eyes on her and she swallowed. She took her eyes off her ex-husband and looked at Sam. Sam had a concerned look and she put a hand on Abby's shoulder, pulling her into an empty exam room.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Sam's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me. I'm alright now." Abby made to move out of the room, but Sam stopped her.

"Abby...I saw the fear in your eyes. Who is that guy?"

"It doesn't matter." Abby's voice was small. She couldn't tell her.

"Abby. Stop. Tell me who he is." Sam was intent on getting the answer and something told Abby that she wouldn't leave this room until she told Sam what she wanted to know.

"Charlton isn't his name. It's Richard Lockhart." She couldn't believe what was coming from her mouth.

"Your ex?" Sam was confused now.

"Yes...." Abby hesitated. Sam waited for Abby to continue. "He...." Abby would not put Sam's life in danger. She couldn't do that to her.

"Did he do this to you?" She pointed to Abby's face and frowned. "Just nod for yes." She lowered her voice to below a whisper where Abby could barely hear her. Abby was torn. She wanted to tell her what happened, but she didn't want to risk Richard finding out. Abby decided and nodded yes, tears welling in her eyes.

"No. It's just that he is my ex. That's all." Her cover conversation was only for Richard if he was listening in. Sam nodded, with an angry glare in her eyes. She grabbed Abby in a hug and spoke in her ear.

"It's alright." And louder, "Let's just get back out there. I'll get someone else to get him." Abby nodded, gratefully and hesitated before walking out of the exam room after Sam. Abby glanced over to the curtain where Richard was and her brows drew together. He wasn't there. She closed her eyes and sighed, worried. Richard had only come to make sure she hadn't told anyone.

Sam had stopped and looked back at Abby with fear in her eyes. She walked tentatively over to Abby and put a hand on her shoulder, worry in her expression. "Stay with me tonight." This wasn't a question and there was an unwavering tone in her voice. Abby shook her head slowly, as if she were shaking a thought from her mind.

"I can't put you and Alex in danger. I won't." Abby was serious, her voice hard as she looked into Sam's still eyes. Sam paused and there was a long silence as she was thinking of something to do. She wouldn't let Abby go home alone to be abused again. She shook her head.

"You are not going to go home alone." Sam walked her into the ladies' bathroom.

"Well...I don't have any other choice until Luka comes back. I will not put any of you in danger."

"I just can't let you go knowing this." Sam drew her brows together and moisture welled in her eyes. How could she just pretend she didn't know about Richard. Panic rose in her chest.

"You have no choice, Sam. You have to protect Alex. We both know this. I will be just fine and Luka is coming really soon." Abby was having a hard time believing her own words.

"Maybe Susan can let you stay at her house...." Sam paused and then a light bulb went on in her head. "I know someone who can take care of Alex and you can come over to stay while Luka is in Texas. Susan can come too." Sam's eyes were bright and she nodded like there was no way for Abby to refuse.

"I don't know, Sam. You will both be in danger and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Abby looked torn. She wanted more than anything to feel protected, but if Susan or Sam got hurt, she would never forgive herself.

"Come with me." Sam said this and walked briskly from the bathroom.

_Thanks for all the reviews!! The more reviews I get, the faster I can update!! –soccergirlmich--_


	6. Chapter 6

In Her Eyes

Abby followed Sam, uncertainty blocking her from safety. Sam stuck her head into an exam room and seconds later, Susan walked out with a grateful expression. She chuckled and spoke, "Thank you. Wow...that was the worst. You saved me." Once she saw the serious looks from Sam and Abby her face turned to worry. Immediately, she stopped smiling and dread entered her tone. "What's going on?"

"We need to speak somewhere...else." Sam looked around her and searched for a private room. Her voice was stiff. Susan drew her brows together apprehensively and walked to a medical lockup room(which was more like a closet), holding the door open for Abby and Sam. She was extremely curious about what had pulled her into this cramped room that smelled of plastic and sterile gloves.

"So?" Susan waited impatiently. Sam cleared her throat and spoke, staring at a clear glass cabinet.

"It was Richard." She stopped, hoping Susan would get the clue so she wouldn't have to say it aloud. Sam gestured to Abby's face and nodded gravely.

"You mean...he did this to you?" Abby nodded curtly, still not knowing whether her decision was a good one or not.

"Richard...as in your ex?" Once again Abby nodded, tears unwillingly welling. Susan's eyes were wide and shock filled the air.

"I told her that she wasn't going to go home alone. She told me that she wouldn't stay with me because she would be putting Alex in danger." Sam paused, taking a steady breath. "I know someone who will take care of Alex. I was thinking that she could stay with me and you could if you want. I mean...we are all in danger now. Being together will guarantee more safety." Sam didn't even have to wait for an answer.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell us earlier, Abby? We can't help if you don't tell us anything." Susan's eyes were hard and completely serious. Abby swallowed and realized what she had to do. She saw how much her friends really cared about her and how far they would go to keep her safe if she needed it. Abby wouldn't let them get hurt because of her.

"I'm sorry guys...um...I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Susan and Sam looked at Abby with concerned and suspicious looks in their eyes, but it disappeared and they nodded in agreement. They figured she just needed a little space.

Abby walked quickly from the small closet space and glanced behind her, making sure Sam and Susan weren't watching her. She walked as hurriedly and stealthily as possible through the waiting room and out into the ambulance bay. She sprinted as soon as she turned the corner and dodged people walking unsuccessfully, running into a man jogging with his dog. A piercing pain throbbed in her side and she ignored it until she stopped sprinting a block away. Her legs argued with her mind, running away from the safety of the hospital. Still walking away, she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face and she walked into an alleyway, sliding her back down the concrete wall behind her. She laid her head in her hands and soaked every crack with her sorrows.

Abby didn't even know how long she sat there, drowning in her overwhelming emotions. Everything in her said that she was making the right decision, but for some reason she couldn't stop crying. Leaving behind everything safe was one of the hardest things to do, but at least she knew that her friends would be out of harm's way. That and Luka were the only things driving her. It was the only thing that helped her get up, stop crying, and walk to her apartment. She was not fearless; far from it. The courage she had was disintegrating with every step she took, but still she walked on with all the fear hindering the clearing of her mind.

Walking into her room, she collapsed on the bed and sighed. "Hello Abby...It was good running into you at the hospital today." Richard's words were slurred and Abby didn't even seem surprised. Something inside her already knew he would be there waiting for her. All of the fear was gone now. The anticipation was over.

..........

After about six or seven minutes, Sam and Susan had grown afraid that Abby had run off. They walked out of the little medicine lockup, feeling foolish and played. They stood together in the middle of the hallway and sighed, closing their eyes, wondering if Abby was okay. Weaver's voice interrupted them, "Where have you two been? Where is Abby? I have been looking everywhere." Weaver had a glare that could only belong to her face and had a hand on her hip, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry..." Sam's voice came first, just a whisper. Susan's eyes were anxious, but she pushed it aside for Weaver.

"It won't happen again. We will get right to work." Her voice was hard and there was no emotion in her tone. Susan walked briskly away, followed quickly by Sam. They left Dr. Weaver standing alone in the hallway, thoroughly confused.

"What are we going to do, Susan? We can't just sit here...right?" Sam had a thousand thoughts bouncing around in her head and none of them made any sense.

"I can't believe she did this." Anger flared in her voice and overwhelmed her. She could only imagine what Richard was doing to Abby, and Susan couldn't do anything about it. She felt extremely helpless. She knew if only they had kept an eye on her, this wouldn't be happening and they would have been able to stop the attack when it happened. Now...it was an impossibility. They couldn't help her. Just then, a voice spoke.

"She would be at her apartment right? That's the only place she can go." There was an urgency in Sam's voice that yanked Susan out of her thoughts and brightened her outlook.

"Yeah! She has to be there! Let's go."

Susan and Sam walked through the bay and into Susan's car, speeding off in the direction of Abby's apartment. They sped to hopefully get there in time to save Abby's life. Everything was on the line.

_Thank you everyone for the reviews!! They are so amazing! Keep them coming! –soccergirlmich--_


	7. Chapter 7

In Her Eyes

"Come on, come on!!" Susan said, slamming on her horn, letting it blast. The car in front of her wasn't moving and they were at a green light. "Move!! What are you doing?" She yelled at the other driver, her window down and her head out. The car in front of her chugged along as slowly as possible and angered Susan even more.

"Hey...calm down." Sam tried to stay calm herself and to think about anything other than what was happening. There was a life on the line. Abby's life. Sam was so used to being the strong one, but she didn't know if she could this time. With their job, she had to compartmentalize everything around her. If she didn't, she would have an emotional breakdown every day with what was brought into their work place. This was just too much. Everyday, she saw lives being torn apart and death working its' way through people's homes and families. These were strangers she dealt with. Now, the tables were turned. She was experiencing tragedy first hand. She worked with Abby and cared about her. Working in the ER jointly in times that demand courage and heart pulled all the doctors and nurses together. Sam felt close to almost all of her co-workers. She had even hung out with Abby outside of work. Her mind was reeling.

Susan had pulled away from the idiot in front of her, resisting the urge to flip the bird, and sped off down the highway. "I don't understand. We could have helped her. What was she thinking?" The question might have been rhetorical, but Sam didn't care.

"She doesn't want us getting hurt. I understand her." Before Susan had any time to interject, Sam held out her hand to stop her from saying anything so she could continue. "It doesn't mean it was the right thing to do. Because it wasn't. But I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same. She isn't thinking of herself right now. By involving anyone else in her situation, she has put us in danger." Susan shook her head and disagreed.

"We know what we are getting ourselves into. We practically pulled the information out of her. I knew the danger we were in the moment our suspicions were confirmed, and I know you did too." Susan's voice was distressed and she took a sharp left turn, honking at some red truck in her way.

"Yes...but I am just trying to get inside her head. We both know how Abby is. She doesn't like to need any help. She never wants the spotlight on her. This is not her choice. She needs our help and we will help her." There was a long silence and Susan nodded in agreement.

"We are almost there." Susan turned another left corner and drove a couple blocks. Sam's heart was pounding in her chest and she prayed that they weren't too late. Susan slammed on her brakes and turned the engine off, sprinting out of her car. Sam was right behind her, tearing up the stairs. Once up another flight of stairs, Susan stopped and motioned to a door in front of her. They heard a loud scream coming from the room and they shared a petrified look. She nodded and took a deep breath before turning the door knob.

..........

Meanwhile, Dr. Weaver was on a rampage. She was down her head attending, a resident, and her head nurse. This was not a good day for Weaver or anyone who happened to be around her when she went off. "Pratt! What are you doing? Why aren't you with a patient? This is not the time to be socializing." Her harsh tone snapped Dr. Pratt from his conversation and he rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Dr. Weaver, this is Doctor Barnes. He said he knows you and he wants to talk with you. I will just leave you two alone." Pratt walked away as quickly as he could to get away from Weaver. Dr. Weaver glared at Pratt and then turned to Dr. Barnes, sighing.

"Kerry, it's been a long time." Weaver nodded and drew her brows together in confusion.

"What did you want to talk about, Brian?" She asked, slightly perturbed. Weaver walked with Brian to the doctor's lounge and sat down on the couch, motioning for Brian to follow suit.

"Kerry...What's the matter? You can't catch up with an old friend?" Brian's tone was menacing and Weaver looked up. "I wanted to warn you. There is some talk about how your progress has been going here in the ER. It isn't very good talk. You need to pick it up a little, Kerry. You don't want to lose your job, do you? It's all up to you. Nice talking with you." Brian walked out of the lounge, chuckling darkly. Weaver closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, livid at this man.

..........

"Abby...you don't seem surprised to see me." Richard was so close, that she could smell the beer he had been drinking. Abby didn't respond, just sat on her bed, wishing for this ordeal to be over. "Come on, Abby... I don't even get a single word?" Abby stared straight ahead and closed her eyes, waiting on the pain. Every word that came from Richard's mouth got angrier and angrier. Suddenly, a fist made contact with Abby's face, causing her to roll off her bed. She landed on the floor, hard and opened her eyes to regain focus. As soon as she tried, a foot swung and embedded itself into her ribs. Abby yelled out in pain. Richard grabbed Abby's face and squeezed. "Shut up!" Spit flew from his mouth and he brought down his fist again. Abby couldn't really tell how many hits she took. To the face, to the side, to her stomach. Everything spun and everything throbbed. There was a slight break for a second and then Richard was right back, swinging and elbowing with all of his drunk might. Abby felt blood all over her face and then all of her attention was a loud snap. She heard a loud scream and then realized it was coming from her mouth. Richard had taken her leg and stomped on her kneecap. Abby struggled to keep from crying, but tears streamed from her eyes. She grabbed her knee in absolute pain and wanted to die. As soon as she thought she had felt the worst pain, it multiplied by a hundred. A sharp object was stabbed into her stomach twice and she screamed louder than before.

Abby expected more pain to follow, but all she hear was low swearing and then Richard leaned down close to her ear and spoke with a ruthless gruff. "See you later, Abby. You were lucky." He left and Abby broke down in tears, holding her hand to her stomach. Gut wrenching sobs filled the room and she felt blood spilling through her fingers.

"Abby!!!! Abby?"

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They mean so much to me!!! Sorry about the cliffhanger... :) Please Review and tell me what you think!!! --soccergirlmich--_


	8. Chapter 8

In Her Eyes

Susan's heart was beating out of control and she swallowed nervously before she opened the door all of the way. Abby's scream reminded her of the dire situation and the time strain. What she saw made her double take. Richard was stumbling around the apartment, trying desperately to escape which caused Sam to call the police and an ambulance. Susan walked in and jerked her head around, trying to spot Abby. Once she did she wished she hadn't. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Abby's broken form on the ground. "Abby!!! Abby!!!" Her voice echoed through the apartment as she ran to Abby's side. It seemed that they were moving in slow motion and the air around them was tightening. Sam was right behind her and they soon put Richard from their minds. Abby's right knee was bent at an impossible angle and blood pooled around her midsection, soaking into the carpet. Her face was swollen so much that she was almost unrecognizable. Blood ran down her face like tears and she yelled out in pain as Susan tried to pull her hands from her stomach. "Oh my gosh....Abby...Hang on." Susan stopped, trying to stop the tears. Sam helped Susan pull Abby's hands from her knife wounds and gasped.

Sam pulled her coat off hastily and pushed it on Abby's stomach, putting pressure on her knife wounds. "Abby! Stay with us!" Sam yelled at Abby as her eyes fluttered. Abby groaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh my gosh...Sam." Susan's voice had lowered to a whisper as she pointed to Abby's leg. Sam gritted her teeth and spoke, pointing to her jacket and pulling Susan's hands to replace hers.

"Put pressure on this for me. I'll be right back." Anger radiated from her expression and she stood up, sauntering out of the room.

"No! Sam...Don't!" Desperation screamed from Susan's helpless eyes and she gritted her teeth. She squeezed her eyelids shut and turned her attention to Abby's sobbing figure. "Abby. Can you tell me what happened?" Her voice cracked with emotion. Susan was just trying to get Abby to stay conscious and to distract herself from Sam's stupid actions. Abby groaned and spoke, her voice raspy and quiet.

"Susan...don't. It's too...dangerous." Tears streamed from her black and blue eyes and she put her bloody hand on Susan's arm. Susan was shaking her head even before Abby had finished.

"Abby. Stop it, now. Just tell me why." No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't hold back her tears. This was her best friend laying on the ground bleeding to death and she couldn't do anything about it. Abby was breathing really hard and she fought to catch her breath enough to speak.

"He...he wwas...already here...when I got...hhome." She stuttered and tried to speak and sobbed even harder, remembering it all over again. Susan sighed and lifted Abby's head onto her lap, stroking her hair from her face, whispering encouraging words in her ear.

..........

Sam walked out of the room where Abby was practically dying and into where Richard was still stumbling, too drunk to know to go through the front door. She clenched her jaw tightly, livid at this man in front of her. Sam ran to Richard and grabbed the front of his shirt, shoving his back into the wall. Sam looked terribly small compared with Richard, who was over six feet tall. "Who do you think you are?" Her voice was so dangerous that Richard actually looked scared. In that moment an odd expression crossed his face. It was confusion. Next it turned into malice. Sam's eyes were wide and then she knew she had made a huge mistake.

Fear entered her eyes and all of the angry adrenaline was gone. She saw Richard's fist coming down hard, headed for her face. When it made contact, Abby's face flashed into her mind. She imagined a pain a thousand times worse than what she was feeling and that was how Abby was feeling at this very moment. Richard was on a tangent and he hit Sam harder and harder each time. His fists started to hurt so he switched to kicking. Sam doubled over and yelled for him to stop. He kicked her in the stomach and the face over and over again. She thought she heard a voice calling her name. She expected more pain, but it had stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Richard's unconscious body on the ground beside her, Susan's furious glare, and the broken bottle of vodka in her bloody hand. She was breathing hard and clutching the remnants of the glass with all she had. Sam's vision was blurred by tears and blood, but she saw a concerned face replacing the anger. Susan knelt down by Sam.

"You okay?" Susan asked, glancing back at Abby's room. This was too much disaster for her to deal with.

"Yeah..." Sam lied. She wasn't the most critically hurt person and so she pushed her pain aside. She sat up and moaned loudly. She gritted her teeth and stood up with the help of Susan. She swayed, almost falling over and Susan caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Come on. We need to get you in there so you can sit down." Susan helped Sam to Abby's room, supporting Sam's weight.

"Thank you." Sam felt stupid and ashamed. They got to Abby's room and Susan helped Sam sit down beside Abby.

"Abby. You're going to be fine. The ambulance is on its way. Just hold on for us." Abby answered with a groan of pain and she held her eyes open with tremendous effort. Sam was feeling really tired and she felt her eyelids closing. She didn't want to fight it, but she knew that she shouldn't go to sleep. Susan glanced over to Sam and rushed over to her.

"Sam!" She shook her shoulders and slapped her face lightly. "Sam...come on!" Susan looked around her and saw Abby's now unconscious form and Sam as well. Her already raw eyes didn't seem like they could cry anymore, but feeling so helpless brought out even more. She couldn't do anything to help her two friends. She felt so alone. There was blood all over her and she didn't know what to do. She crawled over to Abby and held Sam's soaked jacket on her knife wounds and waited for the stupid ambulance to get there..........

_Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy this!!! Review!!! –soccergirlmich--_


	9. Chapter 9

In Her Eyes

_Thank you so much for your reviews!!!_

Susan brushed her hair from her face, unknowingly wiping blood all over her cheek. She didn't care anymore. Depression filled her every thought as she sat in Abby's wreck of an apartment. It was all she could do to focus on stopping the immense bleeding coming from Abby's abdomen. Her mascara was smeared below her blood-shot eyes and she was shaking. She wasn't quite sure how long she sat there alone, with only the sound of her teeth chattering and the slow, quiet breathing of Sam and Abby. Every minute, she would change positions. She went between trying to wake Sam and Abby. Then, out of the silence of the night, she heard the blaring sirens of that stupid ambulance. Susan perked up and went to the door to show the paramedics in. After about thirty seconds, the police walked in, guns drawn. Susan held her hospital badge out so she could identify herself. Once the police nodded to her and got over the shock of all the blood on her scrubs, Susan led them to Richard, who was still out cold on the floor.

"Where are the paramedics?" Susan asked the head policeman. She didn't even recognize her voice. It was very small, almost a whisper, and she could hear the pain and fear very distinctly. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she saw the paramedics enter, an answer to her prayers. She felt angry with them for taking so long, but there was no time to waste. Susan led them to her friends, explained what happened, and who she was. One of the paramedics stopped her and spoke.

"Dr. Lewis, are you alright? Is this your blood?" There was a slight panic in his voice, but it went away as soon as he saw Susan shaking her head vigorously. "Okay...let's go. We have to hurry. We're going to County General, right?" Susan nodded and swallowed nervously, looking at her two friends on gurneys. They looked so weak and vulnerable. The ride in the ambulance was over before she knew it and she nearly jumped out to get to the back. When she walked out, Dr. Weaver and Neela were waiting. Their faces were shocked to see Susan and Weaver hobbled over to her and put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Susan. What happened? Are you okay?" Weaver's usually hard eyes softened and she looked concerned. Susan stared at her wanting to answer, but nothing came out. She couldn't find her voice. The events of the night just kept playing over and over in her head. Tears sprung to her eyes and she had to force them to stay away. She snapped out of the horrid thoughts and spoke.

"Abby went back to her apartment after telling us that her ex-husband beat her and promised to do it again. Sam and I left to go find her. When we got there, Richard had already done all of the damage. Sam got mad and went after him. He was too drunk to know what to do, so he was still in her apartment. He hurt Sam...and I knocked him out." She was spitting out all of this and she hadn't noticed that the ambulance doors had been opened. Neither had Weaver or Neela. They quickly disregarded the information just thrust upon them and focused on helping Abby and Sam.

Susan followed hastily behind them to trauma one. Jerry watched them wheel two of his co-workers into the trauma room with wide, devastated eyes and blinked as if it would make it all go away. Chen ran after the two gurneys followed closely by Pratt, Ray, and Corday.

Dr. Carter sat peacefully in the quiet lounge finishing some charts, when he heard frantic yells coming from the hallway. He ran swiftly from the lounge, throwing his stethoscope around is neck and headed for admin desk. "Jerry, what's going on?" His voice was panicked. His hands were on the desk, tapping impatiently.

"They just wheeled in Abby and Sam." Jerry seemed as if he couldn't even believe the words that he just spoke. Carter stopped dead and stared at Jerry. He shook his head, not believing him. He turned around and ran straight to trauma one. The scene slapped him in the face. It confirmed Jerry's inconceivable words and he hated it. He saw nurses and doctors rushing around Abby's lifeless form. There was blood everywhere. Anger rose in his chest at whoever did this to her. Abby looked absolutely terrible. Chuny was bagging her and he could see no signs of life. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see it anymore.

"Carter!" He heard Weaver yell at him. "Go next door. They need you with Sam." Weaver, Susan, Chen, Corday, and Chuny were working on Abby. They had it covered. When Carter didn't move from his spot, Corday called out to him.

"Go, Carter! We've got it. They need you!" Her voice cracked and she waved him off. Carter walked to the next room and saw another bloody figure. Sam was beaten severely. He took a deep breath and started his work with Neela, Haleh, Pratt, and Ray.

..........

Meanwhile, Luka sat in an airplane on his way back to Chicago, thinking of Abby and missing her fiercely. He smiled as he imagined her beautiful smile and of him holding her tight. He closed his eyes, resting peacefully, not knowing the incredible danger he was in of losing the love of his life.

_Sorry for all of these cliffhangers guys! :) They are just so tempting. The more reviews I get, the faster I update!!! :D Thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot. –soccergirlmich--_


	10. Chapter 10

In Her Eyes

Susan sat, her back against the wall in the now empty trauma room. Bloody gloves and bandages surrounded her and she pulled at her soaked scrubs. The air she breathed was stale with a small metallic taste of blood. Her usually beautiful blonde curls were now matted and slightly red. She hadn't bothered to clean herself up since she left Abby's apartment. She knew she probably looked like a psychopath with all of the blood-stains on her scrubs and body. That didn't matter. The events of the night were replaying over and over in her mind and she couldn't make it stop. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Abby lying on the floor bleeding to death or Sam getting hit, harder and harder. She saw herself hitting Richard with that liquor bottle and the pure murderous intentions she had. Susan couldn't even feel the tears flowing down her face. In that fateful moment, she didn't care about the outcome of her actions. All she knew was that she would keep hurting him until he couldn't harm Sam, Abby, or anyone else.

..........

_Susan had rushed into County with Weaver and Neela to the trauma room. She hurried around the room, hooking Abby up to so many machines and tubes. They had to intubate her and after a grueling half-hour, Corday took her to the OR. Susan stood in the room silently, not looking at anyone, tears streaming. Her tears were making trails, cleaning the blood in streaks. She felt Chuny's hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She could almost feel the look of concern radiating from everyone's eyes directed towards her and she hated it. She just wanted to be alone with her own thoughts. Weaver's voice was distant, "Susan, are you alright? I'll get you some clean scrubs." _

_Susan didn't acknowledge that she had been spoken to, she just stared at the ground not moving. A barrage of questions were thrust upon her as two police officers entered. Susan looked up and anger shined in her eyes. They looked down at their little notebooks and asked, "Was this the man who assaulted Abby Lockhart and Samantha Taggart?" He held out a picture of Richard and she just couldn't stand it anymore. She saw Weaver's wide eyes as she gritted her teeth. Weaver put a calming hand on Susan's arm as a warning, but it didn't work._

_ "Go away! Leave! And stay out!" Her yell was raspy and extremely loud, while her face was dark red in fury. It quieted the entire room. While she was fuming, Chen hastily pushed the cops out of the room and closed the door. Susan was thankful to Chen for taking them away, but now she really did want to be alone. She felt irritation rising at the figures still in the room, and she fought the urge to scream at them as well. Susan controlled her anger, holding her breath and trying to stop the tears. She guessed that Weaver knew what she wanted, as they were all reluctantly leaving, glancing back, making sure Susan was alright. _

..........

Now, she sat in the trauma room by herself, listening to the chaotic ER. Her pulse had slowed down, but she was still breathing hard. Sam was unconscious with a major head injury, broken ribs, and multiple facial fractures. This was a horrible situation. As she calmed down, a thought popped into her head. 'Luka'. Dread rose in her chest as she thought of how she would tell him. Her mind was wavering upon whether she should call him or not, but in the end, she decided she had to call him. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as she picked up her phone to dial Luka's number. Her breaths were shallow and her fingers shook.

"Hello? This is Susan." Her voice was small and apprehensive.

"Hey. I know. I have your number." Luka chuckled deeply through the phone.

"Where are you? Are you almost in Chicago?" Susan was afraid of the answer.

"Um...Actually I am pulling up beside County. Is Abby around?" Luka sounded excited to be back and to see Abby. The pit in Susan's stomach got even deeper and she whimpered slightly.

"Will you meet me in the bay?" Desperation filled her tone. There was a long silence.

"Yeah...sure. What's wrong?" Luka wasn't sure what was going on with Susan and was hesitant. She stood up and bolted out of the double doors, heading to the bay. She walked out of the automatic sliding walls of glass and to Luka, who was sitting on the bench just outside of the entrance. Susan was lucky that he waited outside.

He looked up expecting the usual serene or serious, professional Susan and got a big shock. Susan walked across the concrete with blood-soaked scrubs and blood-stained skin. Luka's eyes were wide and he stood, his brows together, looking her up and down. "Uh...Susan? What the...?" His Croatian accent grew stronger. Susan's eyes were dead. There was no spark or happy emotion. He cocked his head to the side slightly and questioned her with his dark eyes. She sat on the bench, inviting him to do the same. He reluctantly obliged.

"We found out what really happened to Abby." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"What?" He raised his voice and his eyes were wild.

"She told us that Richard beat her when he was drunk." She paused before she went on. She heard Luka gasp. "Sam and I told her to stay with us. She left before we could convince her. She didn't want to put us in danger. We ran after her to her apartment." There was a silence and she saw Luka's livid expression. "When we got there...it was too late. Richard was running around, really drunk and we went to Abby. Sam ran to the other room with Richard...and..." Susan paused, clearing her emotion filled voice. "She threatened him, but he went crazy. He started beating her as well...I....I hit him from behind and knocked him out." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

There were tears of anger, fear, and pain welling in his eyes. They sat in silence with Luka's labored breathing. "Is she...?"

"She is in surgery. I'll take you up there." Susan got up and Luka followed her with haste.

..........

Meanwhile, in surgery, Corday and Neela worked tirelessly to save their colleague and friend's life. They were working on repairing the damage to her liver and kidneys. This was going to be a very long, grueling surgery.....

..........

_Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews! I am currently wondering exactly what is going to happen next...but I have an overall idea. :D If anyone has any suggestions, they are very welcome. :) Thanks! Please Review! --soccergirlmich--_


	11. Chapter 11

In Her Eyes

_I am sorry about the shortness of the chapters. I hope this one is alright!_

Susan and Luka sat silently in the ominous waiting room of the OR. Susan sat in the chair next to Luka's, her right knee bouncing up and down nervously. She had still not bothered changing her scrubs, though Luka had offered to get her some. Susan had sent so many people to the waiting rooms without even thinking about the way it would affect them. Her heart beat fast with apprehension and she closed her eyes tight. She didn't really know how to act. Abby was her best friend and everything was spinning out of control. This wasn't the way anything was supposed to be. If only Abby had stayed with her and Sam. Maybe she would be safe. Maybe they would all be safe. As she stared blankly at her blood-stained hands, Luka cleared his throat. Susan glanced up to find him staring at her with an odd expression on his worried face.

"Will you tell me how bad it is?" His voice was very quiet compared to his usual booming tone. Susan contemplated what exactly she wanted to tell him. No matter how she put it, he would be upset. She knew that the only thing she could do for him was to be completely honest. Not harsh, but concerned and caring.

"Um...she was stabbed twice in the abdomen and her right knee looked pretty bad. She had been hit and kicked." There was no use in beating around the bush with Luka, so she told it to him straight. She changed gears into her 'doctor's informative voice'. She saw the distant anger in his eyes. The prominent emotion in his dark eyes was grief and sorrow. This was not normal for him. He had a terrible temper and he always acted on his anger with some sort of violence. She was slightly worried about him, but she had bigger things to worry about.

"Susan, Luka?" A strong accented voice interrupted their conversation and they immediately stood up to meet Corday and Neela, who were still in bloody scrubs as well.

"Is she okay?" Luka's voice echoed Susan's deep agonizing worry. Susan took a quick breath to settle her heart down. Susan observed Neela's face and then Corday's. Neela looked concerned, but not devastated. The news couldn't be that bad, she thought hopefully. Corday's expression was very serious, but she looked slightly triumphant. This was a good sign.

"It was a very difficult surgery, but she pulled through." Neela said this with a sad smile. Corday continued with the details.

"She arrested twice when we were repairing her liver and kidneys, but we got her back fairly quickly. She had us scared to death the whole time, but it went alright. She is still intubated because she isn't breathing on her own just yet. I think she will be fine, but it is going to be a very long recovery. She has another surgery scheduled for a week from tomorrow for her knee, but that isn't very urgent. She's a fighter." Corday finished with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. They were tears of happiness. She looked extremely relieved. Neela smiled sadly again and put a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder. Luka looked down and smiled a little, closing his eyes. He started to whisper a prayer in Croatian. Susan looked up to the ceiling and took a long awaited deep breath. Abby was going to be okay. She let it out and grabbed Luka in a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. When she let him go Corday was smiling.

"Do you two want to see her? She is unconscious, but I am sure she will know you are there. She is still really bruised and scraped up. Her knee is in a brace, so that we can keep it in line." Corday gestured in front of her so they could follow to Abby's room. Susan and Luka nodded and followed to see Abby.

..........

Meanwhile, Dr. Carter stood listening to a patient drone on and on about his horrible day. '_His horrible day...I wish he would just shut up_.' He kept thinking about how Abby was doing. She was still in surgery as far as he knew and it had been a long time since she went in. Flashes of Abby's bloody, lifeless body came to his mind as he zoned out of the 'conversation' he was having with his annoying patient.

Carter held up a hand, stopping the man's voice and said, "I will be right back, Sir." He walked off rolling his eyes and headed to Sam's room. Weaver had cleared a room so that they could treat her in the ER. They constantly checked on her and Carter figured it was his turn. It was that excuse or just that he wanted to see if she was alright. He didn't know her very well but that she was a good friend of Abby's and that she was a great nurse. She was great to work with because she knew what she was doing all of the time. He walked into the exam room where he bumped into Chuny. "Oh...Sorry. I was just checking on her. How is she doing?" Chuny smiled and patted his shoulder.

"She is doing alright. Still out of it though. We took her to do a head CT to rule out a brain bleed and we are waiting for the results. She's pretty beat up. I'm so glad they got that guy in jail. I heard that they had the bail really high so he won't be able to get out." Her strong accent was soft and sweet. She was the kind of nurse you wanted to have take care of you when you came to the ER.

"How did you hear that?" Carter wondered how a nurse would hear such information.

"Police rumors and chatter that I kind of pick up on, you know?" Chuny smiled mischievously and shrugged.

"How long have you been waiting for the results?" Carter's brows drew together and he leaned on the wall beside him.

"It's been a little longer than usual. They said it would be right out."

"Hey, where is her kid staying?" Carter wondered aloud, this thought just now coming up.

"Uh...Sam had called her babysitter and told her that she would be a little late and we got her number from emergency contacts. We called to tell her what was going on. She is taking care of him."

"Wow...I wonder if her son knows." Carter's voice had dropped to a whisper. Chuny cocked her head to the side and turned to leave.

"I have to go check on some other patients, but if you stay for a little while, I will be right back." She smiled once again and left him in the dark exam room. Carter walked over to the side of Sam's bed and opened his mouth in surprise. She looked even worse than last time he saw her. All of her bruises were now officially black and blue and her face was extremely swollen. He didn't understand what kind of a person could do this to someone. Even if they were drunk. He was pretty sure that if he were drunk, he could never do anything like that. It was just unthinkable.

He sat down next to her bed taking the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and pointer finger. He didn't feel quite up to seeing anymore patients. He figured that he would just wait for Chuny to come back. The room flooded with light just then and Carter sat up straighter, a sudden reaction to conscious human presence. A red-headed woman hobbled through the door and stopped suddenly, seeing Carter.

"What are you doing here, Carter?" Her voice seemed to be forced into harshness. It appeared that she didn't feel like putting on an act either.

"Checking on Sam....and thinking. About Abby and Sam." He decided to be honest with Weaver. She nodded thoughtfully and pulled up a chair.

"You couldn't deal with patients either then?" There was a wry smile on her now friendly face. Carter nodded and sat back comfortably in his seat.

"I can't believe someone would do this." There was disgust in his voice and Weaver nodded and spoke.

"You know, the more time I spend in this place, the more accustomed I get to all of the bizarre things that happen here. I start to think that what goes on in this hospital is normal to the outside world. Then I see all of the happy and innocent people out there and realize that we are the selected few who can deal with all of the evil and insane people that inhabit this world. It's kind of like we are the protectors. The little kids who don't know about what kind of horrible things that people are capable of are the ones we do our job for. The teenagers who just want to be kids and pursue their dreams without the constant interruption of all of the psychos out there are the ones we protect. But no amount of time working here will ever prepare you for a human act as vile, menacing, or brutal as what has happened here. You know first hand what kinds of terrible things happen here. But you made it through because you are exactly the kind of person who can handle all of this iniquity and push through to be able to help the sick and injured. The great people in Chicago are very lucky to have you as a doctor." Weaver stopped and gave an approving nod to Carter who was in shock. He had no idea what to say to this. It was so sudden and it totally caught him off guard. Weaver stood up and smiled at Carter. She limped out of the room and didn't turn back.

_Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I had writers block for a short time, but some great music by: Priscilla Ahn helped get rid of it! Please review and tell me what you think! _

_--soccergirlmich-- _


	12. Chapter 12

In Her Eyes

Susan walked into Abby's recovery room alone so she could talk to her without anyone listening but Abby. Her eyes were stinging from her lack of sleep and she blinked as she pulled up a stool. She smiled sadly down at Abby's unconscious form and took her limp hand in her own. Abby's face was scraped and bruised and her abdomen looked larger than usual from the amount of bandaging. "Hey, Abby." It felt a little strange to be talking to someone who was insensible. She didn't know how many times she had told her patients' family that they would hear them and know that they were there beside them. She hadn't actually thought of how hard it would be to talk to Abby like she was going to respond, when Susan knew that she wouldn't. "It's Susan...You're going to be okay. We made it in time. You are safe." She stopped, feeling slightly silly. She bit her bottom lip nervously and swallowed, starting again.

"The police came and they have Richard in custody. He can't hurt you anymore. We won't let him come near you. Luka's here...he is worried sick about you." She went quiet, not sure of what she should say. She just wanted to tell her how she felt. "I was really worried. You have to wake up soon...for me." There were tears in her eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She wanted Abby to know that Susan was there waiting on her. "Come on, Abby. You have to be okay." There was a desperate plea in her voice as she stood, still holding Abby's hand. Setting Abby's hand down gingerly, she left, glancing back at her best friend. Her best friend who was hanging on for her life. She stepped out of the room, gesturing for Luka to go on in. He stood up quickly and nodded, putting a caring hand on her shoulder before walking in to see his love.

..........

"Hey, Dr. Weaver." Susan's voice was exhausted and she didn't really want to hear any hostility from her boss. That was kind of how their relationship was defined: by the arguments and disagreements. They were on a common consensus that's just how they were. It was never said; it went without being mentioned. Instead of a harsh comment coming from the red-head, there was compassion.

"Susan, how are you doing? You look awful." There was nothing but kindness radiating from her expression. Susan wondered what kind of joke was being played on her. Whatever it was, she was not in the mood for it.

"I am a little tired, but if that is the biggest complaint I have, then I am pretty well off." Her voice implied that there was something more that was bothering her, but she would never reveal that aloud, let alone to Weaver. Kerry didn't believe that it was the only thing wrong, but she went along with it.

"How is Abby?" If there was anyone who Weaver cared about most in the hospital, it was Abby. They had some weird connection that no one ever really understood.

"She is out of surgery and in recovery. She's still intubated but Corday and Neela did an amazing job. They say that they think she will be fine after a knee surgery and a long recovery." Susan's weary eyes drifted closed for a second and opened again.

"Good. I'm glad." Weaver looked relieved and her eyes returned to some sort of normal resemblance of the regular Kerry.

"How is Sam doing? Where is she?" Susan hadn't really thought about Sam in the past couple hours but now she was the top priority.

"She is still out cold in exam three. We cleared a room for her here so we could make sure she was given the best care. You can go see her if you want." She pointed to the exam room and Susan nodded.

"Thank you, Kerry." She used her first name to show her real appreciation for her kindness. Weaver nodded and smiled.

"Be sure you get some sleep, Susan. I'm glad you're ok. If you need anything, you know who to call." Weaver shambled off and left Susan bewildered at the sudden kindheartedness shown by her normally menacing superior.

She shook it off and walked into the dark exam room where Sam was laying motionless on the bed. She pulled up a chair and sat, staring at her brave friend's unconscious form. A couple seconds passed and Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Sam." Susan was shocked to see her waking up so soon. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed, groaning in pain. "Hey, Sam. How are you feeling?" Susan's voice was soft and patient.

"Wow...I think I just had a weird dream." Sam's voice was a barely audible whisper and Susan shook her head.

"What was the dream about?" Susan was pretty sure that she hadn't just been dreaming anything.

"Where am I?" Sam looked around, frantically trying to clear the foggy edges around her vision. She sat up too quickly and dizzily laid back down with the help of Susan's firm hand.

"Easy. You're in the hospital, Sam. Do you remember what happened?" Susan's voice was very concerned and sort of hesitant. Sam looked down and narrowed her eyes, staring into the darkness.

"Abby." Her voice trailed off as she began to remember everything. "How is she? Were we too late?" Sam looked frantic, waiting for Susan's reply.

"She just got out of surgery. She's going to be fine." Susan leaned back in the chair and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"How long have I been out?"

"Um...about 12 hours. It's been a while." Susan said this, thinking about the lack of sleep she had gotten within those twelve hours. Sam glanced at Susan's bloody scrubs and drew her brows together.

"You haven't changed? Have you gotten any sleep?" Sam's weak voice was concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Sam. You need to worry about yourself. You are pretty beat up. You have a couple of broken ribs, multiple facial fractures, and a serious concussion. You need to rest." Sam closed her eyes and smiled.

"No wonder my head hurts so bad. Everything kind of looks like its spinning." Sam widened her eyes a little and tried to shake it off. Susan stood up and looked at the medicine they were giving to her through her iv, adjusting it according to the pain Sam complained of.

"There. That should make your head stop hurting." She smiled down at the drowsy looking Sam and spoke again. "Thank you, Sam. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met." Sam looked confused and questioned her with her eyes.

"You went after Richard." Susan stopped, flashing back to the fight when she had hit him over the head with the vodka bottle.

"That...was nothing." Sam's voice trailed off as she lost consciousness. Susan nodded and moved her hair behind her ears, sitting down in the chair beside Sam's bed. She closed her eyes and felt them grow heavier and harder to keep open. Gradually, she began to fall asleep. Within two minutes, she was sound asleep.

_Thank you guys so much for all of the awesome reviews! Please continue to tell me what you think!!! :D –soccergirlmich--_


	13. Chapter 13

In Her Eyes

_Disclaimer: I am not sure if I already did one of these, but I am too lazy to check...so here it is. I don't own ER...that would be really cool if I did though....:D_

Luka sat outside Abby's room waiting impatiently as his mind was reeling. Corday was extubating Abby because she had shown signs of breathing on her own and she had suggested that Luka stay out of the room for that. He gritted his teeth and stood up too fast as Corday walked out. She smiled and nodded, gesturing for him to go into the room. "She is still unconscious, but she is doing better than we expected." Her accent was strong and she patted him on the back.

As he entered the room, his eyes were shadowed with fear and he took a deep breath. Abby still lay lifeless on the bed, but she looked better without the tube coming out of her mouth. Luka sat in the chair beside her bed and glanced at the monitors. Abby really was doing better. Her vitals had improved exponentially since last time he checked them. He sighed and took her hand gingerly in his own. She seemed so small and weak; breakable. He had defined dark circles under his eyes and he knew that he needed sleep. He just didn't want Abby to wake up without him by her side. He sighed and whispered. "Abby, come on. You have to wake up for me." As he spoke, her hair was blown by his breath. Luka's eyes were red and tears threatened to fall. The muscles in his jaw were working as he held back his emotions. He tried to blink back the moisture in his eyes, but to no avail. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Abby. I will never forgive myself for not being here for you when you needed me the most. Just please make it through this. I miss you so much." His voice cracked and he stopped, a lone tear streaming down his face. He raised her hand to his mouth and he kissed her gently, squeezing his eyes tight.

..........

"Susan." Carter's voice was low as he tried to wake his friend. It was already 7:00. His shift had just started. It looked like Susan had still not changed or left the hospital. "Susan." He shook her softly. Susan jumped as soon as he touched her and gasped. "Easy, Susan. It's only me." He gave her a friendly smile and handed her a fresh pair of scrubs. "You need to change and then I will take you home." Her eyes were red and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to go home." Susan looked confused and she looked around the room, her eyes landing on Sam. She took a deep, rattling breath and swallowed. She stood up and took the clean pair of scrubs from Carter. "I'll change, but I am not leaving." She walked towards the door and was stopped by Carter's strong hand.

"Susan, you need to get some rest and you won't get it here." Carter's voice was soft and caring but Susan didn't care. She shook her head and stalked out of the door, leaving Carter standing alone. He blew out a breath of air and sat down where Susan had slept.

..........

Abby didn't know where she was or why she was in so much pain. She was so cold. Every part of her body hurt and she didn't dare open her eyes. It was even hard to breathe. Her muscles felt like they had been torn apart. There was a terrifying burning in her stomach and she was afraid to open her mouth. She was sure that if she did, she would scream in pain. Her head felt like someone was pounding on her skull over and over again with a hammer. She thought that she was crying, but she couldn't be sure. Then, she felt a pressure in her arm. It felt like liquid was being forced into her veins. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Next, a wonderful feeling came over her. It was a protection from all of the hurt. Something was blocking all of the pain from hurting her and she was so thankful. Bliss covered her like a blanket, but a little hole opened up and let the pain enter again. Then the blanket didn't feel so great. She wanted to go back to the place where she didn't think, feel, or exist. It would be so great to not know anything anymore. Suddenly, it felt like something or someone was pulling her to the surface; to wake up. She fought it desperately, knowing that if she woke up she would feel all of the pain again. There was no way to know what was on the other side and it scared her.

She then became aware of a warm hand holding her own. The hand holding hers made her think of what would really happen if she opened her eyes. Fear rose and tore at her aching heart and she didn't want to think about it anymore. There was a soft voice in her ear whispering in some foreign language that she didn't understand. Confusion washed over her and some hint of recognition sparked in her mind. As sudden as the familiarity had come, it left. Just like that. It wasn't there anymore. She longed for the wonderful feeling of not knowing or being anything. She wanted to become nothing. All of this perplexity was not helping her headache. Then she felt a pulling and she came out from the silence, hearing and feeling everything. Her eyes fluttered open and a bright light blinded her momentarily. She heard an accented voice beside her but she didn't want to answer.

"Abby? Hey, how are you feeling?" The voice speaking next to her sounded caring and was full of love. "Abby? Can you hear me?" The voice was pleading with her to listen. Abby closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth against the consciousness she was now feeling. "Come on, Abby. If you can hear me, give me a sign." The voice was growing frantic and she could feel a rush of air over her face. She opened her eyes, squinting into the brightness of the room. Abby groaned, and found that her throat was raw and very sore. A shadow ran to one side of the room and turned the lights off, finally noticing the trouble. Abby sighed and blinked into the darkness, letting her eyes adjust. She breathed in wonderful oxygen, and wondered why it was hard to take a breath. Each time her chest rose up and down, a compression was keeping the breaths short and shallow.

"Abby, come on. Look at me." Abby looked straight into his face and her brows drew together in uncertainty. "Good. How are you feeling?" He stared into her eyes and waited for her answer.

"It...hurts." Her whisper was strained and breathless. Luka looked at the monitors and pulled the oxygen mask over her face.

"There...better?" Abby waited for a minute and nodded, breathing in deeply. "You had me so worried." Luka grabbed her hand and Abby pulled away slightly. "What's wrong? Did that hurt?" Luka looked down at Abby's hand and swallowed. Abby shook her head and took the mask off her face.

"Do I know you?" Abby's voice was still a whisper and she pulled the mask back on, waiting for Luka's response.

_The reviews are amazing guys!!! Thanks! Please tell me what you think!!!! –soccergirlmich--_


	14. Chapter 14

In Her Eyes

"What?" Luka's eyes were wide and fearful. His heart was beating out of control and there was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Abby's eyes were filled with confusion and pain. Luka gritted his teeth together and waited.

"I don't...know you. Do I?" She whispered again.

"It's Luka. Come on, Abby. You don't remember me?" His voice was devastated and it cracked. He shook his head telling himself that this could not be happening. Abby looked panicked. She was reading the hurt in his eyes and wondering what was going on. The doctor in front of her seemed to know her but she just couldn't remember. There was some sort of blur when she tried to think of where she had seen this handsome doctor before.

"Should I?" Her voice was scared and she bit her bottom lip.

"Um...I will be right back, Abby." His voice shook. He took a breath and walked out of the room, his head pounding. He didn't know what to do about this, so he went to find Corday. Walking to the OR desk, he got the nurses attention.

"Yes, Dr. Kovac?"

"Do you know where Dr. Corday is?" His voice was still scared and shocked. The nurse glanced up at him and nodded.

"She is in her office working on some charts. Go right ahead in there." She was curious to what had Luka worked up like this.

"Thanks." His accent caused his gratitude to be unrecognizable. He walked quickly to Corday's office and knocked impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Dr. Corday's English accent projected from the other side of the door and she walked hastily to the door. She opened it and saw Luka's fearful expression. "What's wrong? Abby?" Luka nodded and started back towards Abby's room. Elizabeth followed him worriedly.

"She woke up and....and she doesn't remember me. She doesn't know who I am." Elizabeth gasped slightly and drew her brows together in shock. Her friend might not even remember her. She hadn't even thought about this outcome. In the back of her mind, it had always been a possibility, but that had been the least of her worries at the time. During and immediately after the surgery her focus was on keeping her alive. She swallowed nervously as she entered Abby's room. She walked as slowly as she could to the side of her friend's bed and looked down at her.

"Hey Abby. Do you know where you are?" Elizabeth's voice cracked and she bit her bottom lip nervously. Abby's blank eyes stared up at her with an odd vulnerability that was uncommon to the normal Abby.

"Hospital." She looked so frightened, like a lost child.

"Good. Now, do you remember my name?" Corday hoped with everything she had that it was just a momentary lapse in Abby's memory and she would remember everything.

"No..." Abby whispered fearfully back at Elizabeth. "Should I know both of you?" Her voice turned to frustration. Luka glanced at Corday and their eyes were worried. "Why don't I remember you two?"

"I don't know, Abby. We are going to figure this out, alright? Don't worry about anything. It could be that your head injury gave you temporary amnesia. In that case, your memory will come back in flashes within a couple of days. That is the most likely situation." Elizabeth was trying to convince herself along with her scared friend. Abby nodded. "We are going to be right back. Push that button if you need anything, okay?" She gestured to the nurse call button. Abby nodded and watched as Luka and Elizabeth left her in the room alone with her thoughts.

"What is going on?" Luka whispered to Corday as soon as they were clear of the door.

"The most probable is that her head injury cause temporary amnesia. That's the best I can do for now. I am going to catch up on some charts and look over Abby's films. I will call you if anything happens. You should go fill everyone in downstairs." Her eyes were wide with concentration. Her curly hair bounced as she turned to leave. He nodded in agreement as he walked towards the stairs. Corday swallowed and rubbed her eyes, causing stars to appear in her vision.

...........

Luka walked down to the ER in a kind of silent trance. He walked by Pratt, who called his name. Pratt got no reaction from Luka and he followed him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Kovac? How is Abby doing?" His rough voice pierced through Luka's thoughts.

"Uh...alright." He didn't think he could say it out loud and so he tried to lose Pratt. Pratt walked faster and stood in front of him, his hand stopping Kovac.

"Hey. Kovac, I care about her too. Is she okay?" Pratt stood in front of Kovac, looking slightly small in comparison to Luka.

"Pratt..." Luka almost sent him away, but thought better of it. "She is extubated. She just woke up..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. If he told someone, it would be final: true. Luka left, leaving Pratt alone in the hallway. Walking through the hall, he saw Carter.

"Carter. Do you know where Susan is?" Carter looked up and his eyes brightened.

"She is in with Sam in exam three. How is Abby?" Carter's voice was worried and expectant.

"Thanks....um...she is going to be fine I think." Luka walked by Carter and into exam three, hoping that Carter wouldn't come in to ask anymore questions. "Susan." His voice was relieved and he pulled up a chair beside him.

"Hey, Luka. How's Abby doing?" There was a long pause and Susan looked up with anticipation in her eyes. "Luka? How is she?"

"She is extubated and she just woke up." Luka didn't know what to do. He had to tell Susan. She had been so good to both him and Abby. "She doesn't remember me...or Corday." Susan gasped and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean? She doesn't remember anything?"

"I don't know. She doesn't recognize either of us. I didn't know what to do so I left. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I couldn't stay in there." Luka's voice was torn to pieces. Susan nodded and stood up.

"I want to go see her, but I don't want Sam to be alone. Will you stay with her?" Susan was on a mission.

"Sure. Thank you so much for everything." Luka smiled sadly and Susan left to go see her best friend who didn't even know who she was. This week was just getting better and better.

_Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing reviews! Please keep them coming! I love them! aubrey t.- I will take your criticism into account. Thanks so much!! –soccergirlmich--_


	15. Chapter 15

In Her Eyes

Susan walked slowly and stiffly to the OR recovery room, focusing on each step as she took them. The past two days had been the hardest she had ever had. No double shift had ever compared to this. Her life had been turned upside down and every time she closed her eyes, she saw the events happening over and over. There was no reason for the pain she was feeling every second of the day. Her chest was constricted with fear and fatigue. Each breath she took, squeezed her heart a little harder. She was now on her way up to see Abby, her best friend, who was fighting for her life and scared to death. She didn't remember anything or anyone. This was the product of the concussion and hopefully she would regain her memory in a couple of days. As she walked through the OR, she was greeted several times by nurses and doctors. She barely saw their concerned faces as she answered them politely with an unrecognizable murmur. Only one doctor actually stopped her and looked into her dead eyes.

"Susan." Dr. Corday spoke to her late husband's best friend and made her look into her eyes. "Are you alright?" Corday's accent was strong and worried.

"I'm fine. How is Abby doing?" Susan had no concern for her own well-being.

"She is scared. She still doesn't remember anything and it's hard to explain why she is in so much pain. I don't think anyone wants to tell her what happened. Weaver just came up to see her. I think she chickened out of telling her." Corday cocked her head to the side and motioned for Susan to walk with her. They headed to Abby's room and walked very slowly. "How are you feeling, Susan?"

"I'll be fine. Just a little tired...you know." Her voice was very un-Susan-like.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine." Corday stopped just outside of the room and nodded in understanding as Susan told her once again that she was fine. It was very unconvincing, but Elizabeth let it go.

Susan walked into the room with fear rising in her chest. All she heard was the beeping of the monitors and the sound of Abby breathing a little raggedly. Abby's face was extremely swollen and bruised. There were bandages all over her body and a big lump under the covers that was her right leg. She was sure that Abby's knee was in very bad shape. Abby looked so weak and fragile. Susan was afraid to go anywhere near her, but she got over it and grabbed a chair. Susan gently held Abby's hand and prayed fervently for her best friend. Susan did pray, but never as passionately as she was now. She prayed that Abby would remember everything and recover very fast and as painlessly as possible. Along with praying for Abby, she prayed for Sam and her son. Tears streamed down her face as she relived the apartment again while asking God for strength and fearless to get through this. Her job was pretty much all she had and she just wanted it to be normal again. She spent over two hours praying without any interruption or break. Susan closed her eyes and laid her head on the edge of Abby's bed.

After a couple of minutes, she felt movement. Susan looked up and saw Abby waking. "Abby. How are you feeling?" Susan whispered this, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Susan?" Abby's eyes were normal with recognition and covered up fear. Susan's eyes lit up and she opened her mouth in surprise.

"You remember? Everything?" Excitement masked Susan's extreme concern.

"Yeah..." There was a long silence and Susan hugged Abby's crying form gingerly. They stayed this way for a while and Susan's eyes were not dry.

"I'm so sorry, Abby. We got there too late. Sam and I came looking for you at your apartment. We didn't get there before Richard did." Susan's words were slurred by tears and Abby held her hand up.

"Where is Sam?" That was the question that Susan had hoped that Abby didn't ask; for a while at least.

"Uhh....she go really angry and went after Richard. He was still in your apartment. She went after him and he got even angrier. He beat her until I knocked him out." Abby's eyes were bloodshot and she shook her head, wincing.

"I can't believe this happened." Abby's voice was a mere whisper and every word radiated pain.

"Do you need more pain meds?" Abby shook her head stubbornly. Susan rolled her eyes and sighed. "I should get Luka. When you woke up he was here and you didn't remember anything. You said that you didn't know him or Corday. He is really scared."

"Don't leave me." Her voice was small and Susan nodded, agreeing with Abby.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Susan smiled sadly and took Abby's hand, laying her head down on her bed. Silent tears streamed down her face and she let them go, feeling relief, fear, joy, and thankful. She thanked God for making this happen and she balled along with Abby for at least half an hour. Abby was back and now she would be okay.

_Sorry for the long wait. I was really really stuck. Thanks for all of the reviews! Lets try to get to 100!!! That would be awesome. I have never had reviews in the triple digits before...:D Thanks! R&R! –soccergirlmich--_


	16. Chapter 16

In Her Eyes

Meanwhile, at the county jail, Richard was in his cell causing as much trouble as possible. He had used his one phone call to get his girlfriend to bail him out. Richard's head was spinning and every sound was amplified to a million times what it would usually sound like. He banged his fists against the bars that held him in and got yelled at in return. He held his head in pain and sat down, not wanting any more loud noises. Then, his girlfriend walked in with an angry glare in her eyes.

"I'm here to bail my boyfriend out." She looked impatiently at the officer at the desk who rolled his eyes.

"The bail is really high. I don't think you want to use all of that money." The officer knew that Richard didn't deserve to get bail.

"Just show me how much." Her voice was stiff. The officer pulled out a piece of paper and the girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She couldn't even speak. The woman closed her eyes and nodded. "I'll get it." She pulled out her purse and the officer couldn't believe this. Once the bail was paid, the officer grabbed his keys. He walked slowly to Richard's cell and unlocked the door with unbelief in every move. The cops had told him how dangerous this man was and what he had done to his ex-wife and a couple of others. This went against everything that the officer knew. The justice system was definitely screwed up. As Richard left with the woman, every officer watched him leave, with anger staring after him.

..........

Luka sat quietly, staring off into space in Sam's hospital room. Alex's babysitter had dropped him off and Luka held him. Alex had fallen asleep and Luka didn't want to disturb him. He cared a lot about Sam and Alex and he felt horrible that this had happened. The only thing he could really think about was his love. Abby was scared and alone. This shouldn't have happened. Luka shouldn't have left. If he had stayed, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Abby didn't remember anything due to her head injury and he hoped fiercely that she would regain everything in a couple of days. A tear streamed down Luka's face and he closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

..........

It was a very slow day for County General and Dr. Weaver sat in admin looking over charts. She sighed and glanced up. Two police officers strolled through the ambulance bay and headed straight for the admin desk. Weaver stood up and waited for them to arrive.

"Doctor." The tall, handsome officer greeted her. The smaller, more intense looking one was more serious.

"We have some bad news. Your doctor's ex-husband, Richard, posted bail. He's out now and we thought that we should warn you. We'll stay here and guard her room as well as your hurt nurses'." Weaver's eyes were wide and she clenched her jaw tight.

"Thank you. That would be great. I thought that the bail was too high to bail out." Weaver knew that the bail was ridiculous.

"It was extremely high. The judge did that purposefully, so that he wouldn't be able to get out. His girlfriend came and had all of the money." The policemen were solemn. Weaver nodded and gave them directions to the rooms. This was going to be a rough day.

..........

While Abby slept, Susan crept quietly out of the room with a new hope. There was hope for her best friend. Susan strolled to Dr. Corday's office and knocked softly. She heard Corday telling her to enter. As she ambled into the spacious office, she smiled slightly.

"She remembers everything. I went in and she was asleep. As soon as she woke up, she just remembered. Vitals are stable." Susan updated the surgeon happily and she sat down, sighing.

"Wow...good. Very good. I was really worried about it. She is recovering quite fast for her condition. If you would go tell Luka, I know he would appreciate that. I will go sit with Abby until he gets there." Elizabeth was very relieved and knew that Susan was as well. She looked so different from the Susan she saw earlier.

"Yeah. Sure." Susan smiled and walked out on her way to give some good news to Luka. As Susan walked downstairs, she passed Chen, who stopped her.

"Dr. Lewis, how is Abby?" There was true concern in her voice and Susan was surprised. Chen had always had something against Abby because of her past relationship with Carter. Susan sighed and smiled.

"Actually, she is doing very well now. There was a scare when she couldn't remember anything, but she is good now. Stable, but still has a long recovery ahead of her." Susan liked what she was saying. Chen smiled and nodded, relieved.

"Good. I think I will drop by later today." She patted Susan's shoulder and headed up the stairs.

Down in the ER, she saw Sam's room. She walked hastily to the room to give Luka the great news. "Luka?" She whispered when she was in the room.

"Hey, Susan." Luka whispered this from a chair across the room. Susan saw Sam's son in the chair closest to his mother, sleeping and she walked closer to Luka.

"She woke up after a while and she remembered everything." Luka's eyes brightened and he stood up excitedly.

"Will you." He didn't finish and Susan nodded as he rushed out of the room. Susan sat down happily and glanced over at Sam's now awake face. Sam smiled and laid her head back down and grabbed her son's hand lovingly. It seemed like everything was going to be okay again until Susan saw a cop standing outside of the room. Susan's brows drew together and she got up to ask what was going on.

The happiness couldn't possibly last, Susan thought. What she didn't know was how right she was.

_Thanks for the reviews!! Please keep them coming and hopefully I can figure out where to end this story! :D –soccergirlmich--_


	17. Chapter 17

In Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own ER...:(

Luka walked hesitantly into Abby's hospital room with nerves jumping in the bottom of his stomach. All he wanted in that moment was to know that the woman he loved knew who he was. He saw Abby's fragile body lying on the hospital bed and he pulled up a chair. "Abby?" His voice was very afraid and only just above a whisper. His accent revealed his anticipation. He saw her eye lids fluttering at the sound of his voice and he felt horrible for waking her. She looked at him through the fog of sleep and pain meds with a huge, weak, and messy smile once she recognized him.

"Luka. You came back." Abby's eyes spilled the tears that she had held for so long. She had been waiting to hear his beautiful voice and to feel protected from everything ever since he had left for Texas. Luka's brows drew together and he tried not to cry. He gently brushed the tears from her eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course I came back. I'm so sorry, Abby. I didn't know what was going on. Why didn't you tell me?" Frustration entered his love-filled voice and he attempted to soften it once again.

"He said that he was going to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen." To Abby this seemed like the perfect reason, but to Luka it was insane. He could definitely take care of himself. No one was going to hurt him, especially if he had hurt his Abby.

"Abby," He closed his eyes and took her hand, putting his lips to her skin. "I would have been fine. You know me, sweetie." He smiled. Abby nodded and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I did have my reasons....How is Sam?" Panic entered her voice.

"Calm down." He looked to the heart monitor and swallowed nervously. "She is fine. She is resting right now and Susan is with her." Abby's heart rate had slowed to a normal speed and Luka sighed.

"She was really brave. I remember bits and pieces of it now. I remember Susan and Sam showing up and I kind of went in and out of consciousness. But I know that Susan wasn't there at one time and I heard a crash. After that I think that Susan had brought Sam back and then she passed out." Abby was looking into the distance with a bitter look in her eyes. Luka felt horrible that she had to go through all of that, but part of him was relieved because she remembered everything. As he thought about the pain she had to have been in, his blood pressure rose and he gritted his teeth against the anger that was boiling. He sighed lividly and looked back to Abby's bruised face.

"Thank goodness they went to your apartment. I don't even want to think about it if they hadn't gotten there at all." Luka closed his eyes and flexed his jaw. Abby smiled and her brows drew together.

"Is Susan alright. When she was in here before, she looked really rough." Her voice was raspy as she tried to speak above a whisper. She winced and waited for the answer.

"I don't know. She hasn't slept at all since then, but physically she is unharmed. Emotionally, I have no idea. She is not really thinking about herself right now." Luka thought more about this and realized that Susan hadn't looked anywhere near alright since she had gotten back from Abby's apartment. He pursed his lips and pushed the thought away to focus on Abby.

..........

Susan stood up, not wanting to know what was going wrong now. Luka had left to see Abby and Susan had stayed with Sam and Alex. She was sure that she looked like crap, but she didn't really care.

"Officer, what's the problem?" Susan's voice was gruff and unrecognizable. She was almost too shocked to listen to the answer to her own question. But she quickly shook herself out of it to hear what kind of danger they were in this time.

"Doctor, I am standing guard. Dr. Lockhart's ex-husband posted bail and so another officer and I are making sure he doesn't get to any of you." He sounded extremely serious. His eyes were slightly bored but very sincere. Susan's widened in shock and she felt like her lungs were being squeezed off from oxygen. She was hyperventilating. As she walked hastily away, every limb shook in fear. She picked up the pace, running to the ambulance bay. Susan heard a few voices calling her name, but she ignored them, needing to get some oxygen in her system. Once she was outside, not crowded with all of the pain and evil, she sat with her back against the brick wall beside the sliding doors. With her head in her hands, she squeezed her eyes shut, warm tears leaking out. She had no idea why she was reacting like this. She shouldn't be afraid. Richard didn't want to hurt her; he wanted Abby. Luka couldn't find out about this because Susan knew exactly how he was. If someone even threatened Abby, he would react with violence. That's just how Luka is. If she wasn't careful, Luka could end up killing Richard. She quickly pushed her paralyzing fear aside and headed up to the OR recovery room to make sure Luka didn't do anything he would regret later.

As she walked up the stairs, this time Pratt stopped her. "Doctor Lewis, how is Abby doing?" Concern pushed through his normal, cocky and flirty voice. Susan could see that he really cared, so she answered.

"She is actually recovering faster than we expected. She is going to be fine I think." There was hope in her tone.

"Good. We are all really worried. How are you doing?" Pratt had moved closer to her to get out of the way of other doctors.

"I'm fine. Just going to check on Abby." She smiled and walked up the stairs again. Pratt nodded and thanked her, strolling in the opposite direction. Susan was glad to be alone with her own thoughts again. As she approached the guarded hospital room of her best friend, she took a deep breath. Susan would need as much courage as possible to go against Luka.

"Hey guys." She walked in to the scene of Luka holding Abby's fragile hand in his strong ones. They both smiled and welcomed her over. "How are you feeling, Abby?" Susan's voice shook noticeably and Luka narrowed his eyes.

"I'm doing better." She smiled as she whispered with conviction.

"Good." Susan smiled. "You know I was really worried. Especially when you didn't recognize Luka." Susan chuckled and for a moment, felt like her normal self. Abby laughed which threw her into a coughing fit. Luka and Susan waited helplessly for her pain to be over. Once she could breath somewhat normally again, Luka looked to Susan.

"Do you know why there's a cop outside?" Susan swallowed, not sure of what to say.

"Uh...standard procedure. Weaver put him there. She said something about the safety of her staff being in jeopardy." She imitated Kerry, trying to be as normal as possible. Luka nodded, for a moment taking that explanation. He didn't need anymore danger in his life. Susan sighed, relieved that Luka believed her made-up reason. She actually felt pretty proud of her lying skills. The normal Susan couldn't lie at all, but the new one didn't really care as long as it protected her friends. Luka narrowed his eyes at Susan, wondering what was going on in her mind. He quickly looked back to Abby, who smiled lovingly to him. Luka smiled back with slight worry in his eyes for whatever the real reason the cop was standing guard outside. The truth would have to wait.

_Thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!!! Tell me what you think! :D (I was really excited when I got 100 reviews!!) haha Anyway,REVIEW! –soccergirlmich--_


	18. Chapter 18

In Her Eyes

Susan watched as her best friend fell into a deep sleep and Luka glared knowingly at her through sleep deprived eyes. She swallowed nervously not wanting to tell him anything about Richard. "Susan." His voice was soft and pleading. She knew exactly what he wanted and Luka saw that. Susan shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. If she told him that the man who had beat and almost killed Abby was out on bail, she would never forgive herself. Luka would definitely try to hurt him or worse. "I know you were lying." Luka stood up and took Susan with him. In the hallway, his eyes were irritated and curious.

"Luka, I told you already." She knew that he wouldn't believe her, but she had to at least try.

"I'm not stupid, Susan. I know there is something going on that I am not in on. Tell me." He begged her, sitting down next to her in the waiting room.

"I can't." She whispered this and stared at the ground, her heart pounding.

"Please." The single word was spoken so softly and heartfelt. It cut deep into Susan's heart and she gritted her teeth, going against her better judgment.

"Richard....got out on bail." She whispered this, almost too hushed. But Luka definitely heard it. He stood up, anger as flames in his eyes and clenched his jaw. Susan put her hands on his chest, restraining him from doing anything rash.

"Luka!" She nearly yelled at him to get his attention. Every muscle in his body was flexed and immovable. "Listen to me right now." She gritted her teeth and got completely serious. "You will stay here with Abby at her side. You got that? I don't want you to do something rash when you aren't thinking straight. You're not using your brain. Think about what your doing, please." Her eyes were fierce and stared directly into his soul. She saw him calm down a little and break away from the hold her stare had on him.

"I..." He stopped, emotion filling his voice. "He deserves to die."

"I know that, but you aren't going to do anything. Abby needs you more than ever." Luka looked up again and nodded, letting a breath go. His jaw muscles moved in anger, but Susan knew she had calmed him down some at least.

"Ok..." Susan smiled and watched Luka go into Abby's room again. That was way too easy, she thought. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to the officer.

"Sir, can you please make sure that Dr. Kovac doesn't have to leave this room for any reason? I don't want him to do anything rash, if you know what I mean." Susan sort of whispered this as to make sure that Luka didn't hear her.

"Yes, Doctor. He knows about the bail?" Susan nodded gravely and the officer understood. He smiled and Susan walked away, going down stairs. She had to leave this hospital and get cleaned up. She promised herself that she would shower and then come right back. She got out of her car at her apartment and sighed. These past days haunted her everywhere she went. She felt so stupid. There was absolutely no reason for her to be this afraid. The fear almost drowned her as she drug her feet up the stairs.

Once she was inside her apartment, she sat on the couch, her stomach churning. She hadn't eaten in two days. The dark purple circles under her eyes made her appear bone-thin and she winced, her stomach rumbling again. She sighed and went to her freezer, picked up a heat up dinner and threw it in the microwave. Susan didn't even really feel hungry, but she knew that she needed to eat. She closed her eyes for a second and waited for the food to finish. The deafening dinging of her prepared food pulled her out of the black hole that was her thoughts. She took a deep breath and ate her tasteless food in silence. She kept seeing the evil in Richard's eyes and the broken liquor bottle in her hand. Susan gritted her teeth against the fear that rose in her chest. This was a useless terror, because he wasn't after her. She had nothing to be afraid about. Susan pushed the thoughts away and went into a steaming shower. It felt good to wash all of the dried blood and some of the weariness. Her worries weren't on her mind for the short time she was in the shower and it felt refreshing. It was like now that she was clean, she could face any trouble and conquer easily without her dumb feelings getting in the way.

She smiled at her new found confidence and put on some clean scrubs she found in one of her dresser drawers. Okay, she was ready to go back now. She took a revitalizing breath and trudged out to her car, dragging her tired limbs along. As she opened her car door, she thought she heard a voice cry out for help. Susan's brows pulled together and she closed and locked her door. She walked towards the sound, curiously. Adrenaline pulsed in her veins and she felt more alive than she had in a few days.

"Help me!" A weak, small voice called out from the alley next to her apartment. She ran hurriedly to the mangled girl lying in her own blood.

"What...What happened?" Susan yelled to the woman, pulling out her cell to call an ambulance. Susan saw the danger of death warning her and she refused to believe it.

"My...boyfriend was mad." The sentence came out quite garbled, but Susan understood. There was a couple knife wounds adorning her torso and a few gunshots. She closed her eyes but knew she was the only one in that moment that could help this doomed woman. Susan lugged her jacket off, holding it to the poor woman's stomach.

"What's your name?" Susan tried to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Jessica." She whispered this softly, unconsciousness not far away.

"What's his name, Jessica?" She had to get as much information as she could for the police report. Susan had a feeling that the woman wouldn't be around long enough to help the cops.

"Hhhis namme is..." She struggled to get anything out and Susan knew that she would be out cold in a few seconds. "Richard." The name echoed in Susan's head as she watched Jessica fall into the dark recesses of her mind. Sirens filled the air but Susan didn't move an inch. Richard had hurt this broken girl so much. There was no end to his malevolence.....

_Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews and I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been having a rough time figuring out how to get along with the story in a good way. Hope you enjoy!!! REVIEW!!! –soccergirlmich--_


	19. Chapter 19

In Her Eyes

Susan's eyes were full of unmovable anger. She watched as the paramedics carried this nearly dead woman to the ambulance on a gurney. Richard needed to be stopped. She was the only person who seemed to care enough to do it. The police were obviously not doing anything to catch this man.

...

Meanwhile, Dr. Carter walked solemnly out of Sam's room where Alex was sound asleep on a small cot that had been brought for him. Carter's eyes drooped low and he rubbed away the burning that told him to go to sleep himself. Today had been especially rough and he just wanted to get away now. He focused absently on each of his steps until he heard low voices talking in an open exam room. The gruff voice of a security guard spoke first.

"Yeah, he's done it again. Though they haven't proved it. By the time they do, it will be too late. He going to run away and we're not going to be able to find him." Carter's brows drew together and the other man spoke with anger in his voice.

"I've worked with Dr. Lockhart. She's the best doctor here. I just want him to pay for what he's done." Carter sighed and walked on, knowing how the rest of their conversation would go. So, Richard had struck again. Livid thoughts entered his mind when he thought about what had happened to Abby and Sam. That reminded him of Sam. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight. She should be waking up soon, he thought. He needed to get back there before so she wouldn't be alone. He didn't know her too well, but liked her all the same. Besides, he knew what it felt like to be scared after something traumatic happened to him. As he opened the door to her hospital room, a line of light flooded into the room, illuminating Sam's awake face.

"Hey, Sam. How're you feeling? Do you need any more pain meds?" His voice went into doctor mode. Sam shook her head and blinked slowly, her eye-lids resting in the down position for a couple of seconds. She glanced over at Alex and smiled a small smile.

"I'm better. Just a little tired. How are you Dr. Carter? You look pretty tired yourself." Her voice was weak.

"I'm fine." He thought about Abby and how Richard had gotten out of jail. Anger and fear filled his eyes for a second. Sam gazed at Carter with curiosity.

"What's going on? What am I missing?" She lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake Alex. Carter looked at her with a pained expression and indecisiveness. He pursed his lips and thought that she would know sooner or later.

"Richard got bail from his 'girlfriend' and now he's out of jail." Sam's face went from curious to fearful and disbelief. There was a long silence and Carter put a caring hand on hers. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Her nightmare wasn't over just yet....

_Sorry for the wait and the extreme shortness....I will try to make the next one longer! More reviews!!!!! --soccergirlmich--_


	20. Chapter 20

In Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own ER.

In Abby's room, Luka sat, his knee bouncing up and down as his gaze locked on the ground. His jaw worked up and down, the muscles bulging in time with his heart beat. He couldn't stop the thoughts that were going through his head. Violence…he wanted to kill Richard. Every thread of his being wanted to hurt him…to make sure Richard would never come near his Abby ever again. As his mind developed the different ways he could kill Richard without getting caught, a brief thought of Susan crept in amongst the murderous plans. Susan, who saved the love of his life, who took care of her when he was gone had asked him to stay with Abby and to let the police handle the Richard situation. Her exhausted, bloodshot, tearful eyes had asked him that one thing. Luka couldn't do anything just yet. He needed to be there for Abby...and he wasn't going to leave Abby like he had before. A tear escaped his eyes as he looked up at Abby's peaceful, swollen face. The bruises brought a fresh wave of hatred and anger, but he held it at bay, knowing that Abby needed him now.

….

Susan sat in her car, her pulse pounding in her head and her shaking hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were white. She didn't know what to do. Richard was not only out of jail, but was as dangerous or more than he had been before. Abby's blood on his hands weren't enough for this man. He had killed that poor girl who had no doubt been in love with him so much that her judgment of him had been clouded against the danger she was in. The weight of the situation was drowning Susan and she didn't want to fight it anymore. Fighting for oxygen in this situation was futile. She had to end this. The only problem was the how. How was she, just a doctor with no fighting experience, supposed to find and stop Richard? She shook her head, squeezing her eyes as tightly as she could, praying for an answer; any answer that would give her reprieve. When she opened her eyes, she rubbed the tears from them furiously and froze as soon as she spotted her answer. It was him. The drunken oaf had shown up to the scene of his own crime. Susan watched as the corners of his mouth pulled up in a sinister smile and he walked into the convenient store next to the blood-stained alley….Susan's wide eyes brightened…this was it.

….

Sam was sitting up, Alex now playing video games beside her and Dr. Carter smiled as he walked in. Sam's brows raised and she waited for Carter to give her some news – any news that would let her in the loop. Since she was unable to get up and walk around, she heard no rumors, no news, and nothing that would help her feel less isolated in this quiet hospital room.

"Abby's doing really well. Luka's sitting with her and he's looking hopeful. How're you doing?" Carter took a seat next to her bed and set his stack of charts down on the table next to him.

"I'm fine. I told Weaver I was good to go, but she pretty much ignored me." Sam rolled her eyes and spoke again, running a hand through her son's hair absently out of habit. "How's Susan doing with all of this?" Carter frowned and pursed his lips slightly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while…but she didn't look too great the last time I saw her. I think she's bottling up all of her emotions from what happened…" There was a small silence and Sam nodded, sighing. "I've gotta go check on some patients, but I'll be back soon. Get some rest…I'll send Susan in if I see her." Sam nodded and watched Carter walk out, letting her head fall back to the pillow.

_HUGE a__pologies for the extremely long hiatus. All of my stories were on hiatus due to my awfully busy year. I'm now trying to catch up and finish my stories! Sorry for the shortness and the long overdue update! Review if you want me to finish! –mlw217—(previously soccergirlmich)_


	21. Chapter 21

In Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own ER.

Abby's weak eyes opened, her breath caught in her chest momentarily as she got used to the sharp pain in her ribs every time she inhaled. She swallowed and let her eyes adjust to the light in the room. She glanced over to Luka, who was sitting next to her, his head resting peacefully on the back of his chair. Abby smiled slightly, all worry leaving her mind. She felt completely safe…all of her fear and paralyzing terror was gone in his presence. Feeling a wave of weariness, she let her heavy eyes close, Richard being the last person on her mind in that moment.

….

Susan's eyes were wild with anger and she felt adrenaline racing through her body. Holding her cell phone to her ear, she sat in her car, keeping both eyes trailed on the entrance to the convenient store. She waited for the police to pick up the phone and bounced her knee up and down, nervously.

"Hello? We heard you have a tip as to the location of Richard Lockhart?" A gruff, skeptical voice answered. The disbelief in the officer's voice was almost enough to set Susan off, but she ignored it in light of the urgency of the situation.

"I do…" She let her irritation creep into her tone and continued. "I'm outside the convenient store right next to the crime scene from Richard's murder…he just walked into the convenient store. You need to get people here fast before he leaves. Don't be obvious or he'll just get away again…" Susan's anger dripped from the tenor in her voice and she heard the officer give a few orders away from the phone.

"Alright…What's your name and how do you know Richard?" The officer still had an unconvinced edge to his words.

"Dr. Susan Lewis. I work with Abby Lockhart, the doctor that he brutally attacked the first time he was put in jail. I was the one who knocked him out. Now you need to get people here fast or I'm going to take care of this myself. Too many people have suffered at the hands of this psychopath…and I'm not letting this guy get away again. I'm giving you until he walks out of this store…if you don't have officers here by then, I will get out of my car and follow him. Goodbye." Susan ended the call abruptly, staring intently at the doors of the convenient store.

….

Luka let himself sleep finally, his heart now settling down from the intense events of the day. He could feel the very edges of his fury creeping up from inside himself, but he pushed it down at least until he could leave Abby alone, which wasn't going to be anytime soon. If he had lost Abby….he didn't even want to think about it. His eyes filled with tears as soon as his mind went there. Abby was his love…the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman that understood him even when he didn't say anything. Looking at her frail, damaged body on the bed made him angry enough to torture any person who caused the pain that he saw in front of him, but Susan's words ran through his mind. He had to be there for Abby…he couldn't let the rage take over…yet.

….

Susan's eyes were glued to those glass doors; she was determined to end this any way she could. Whether the police handled it or she personally finished this didn't matter; she didn't care. All fear melted away when she saw the man step out of the store. He walked out with a cocky strut and an air of arrogance that made Susan's blood boil. Images of Abby's broken body flashed into her vision and she stepped out of the car. Every warning her brain tried to frantically send out never registered with Susan and she walked, no weapon in hand, no plan in her mind…she had nothing but the fury in chest and the willpower to avoid her trepidation. She was fearless and reckless…and no one was going to stop her.

_Once again, I have failed to keep my word about my updates…And I apologize profusely. I hope I haven't lost anyone and I hope to finish this story soon! Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews and definitely keep them coming. I finally have a plan for the ending for this story and would love to finish this out to the satisfaction of all of you that kept up with this story. For anyone just joining this story: Thank you for reading! I love reviews…(hint, hint) ;D Hope you enjoy! –mlw217—(formally soccergirlmich)_


	22. Chapter 22

In Her Eyes

Susan advanced slowly toward the arrogant Richard as she followed him past cars and houses, anger the only thing in her mind. She was going to end this. As she gained ground on the man, she failed to register the police car that had turned the corner behind her and was now slowly stalking this evil, malevolent man. Then, another police car turned in front of them and caused Richard to stop dead in his tracks. Susan put on her brakes and her eyes widened as the large man turned around, looking for a way out. As soon as he saw her, a wide grin stretched across his face and he made a move to grab Susan for a hostage. Susan jumped backward and caught his jaw with a right hook that she didn't know she was even capable of. The violent action looked odd on her, but it was enough so that she could get away from his reach as several police officers approached him, guns out and ready to shoot him if he tried anything. A woman police officer put a warm hand on her shoulder, startling her, and Susan took a deep breath, realizing that she was in no danger.

"Ma'am, step behind me please." The woman held her gun out at the ready and Susan watched as Richard realized that he was cornered and there was no way he was getting out of this. Susan knew exactly how this was going to end and she made eye contact with the murderous man who had caused so much grief and pain. She saw the defeat in his eyes turn to determination and Susan felt her heart pounding in her chest, making so much noise that she couldn't hear anything else. She watched as he reached behind his back, ignoring the warning yells from the officers. He pulled out a gun and before he could get it out, he was on the ground. The bullet went straight to his heart and the gunshot left a ringing in Susan's ears. After the officers made sure that the suspect had no other weapons, they called for the paramedics.

Susan swallowed and stepped forward, explaining that she was a doctor. Every step she made toward the dying man made her insides squirm and she wanted to throw up at the thought of saving this man's life….but she wouldn't stoop to his level. She would do her job as a doctor and honor the oath she took. She would do everything in her power to save this devil of a man's life. Susan knelt next to the man and stared into his fading eyes. She put her fingers to his carotid and felt the slowing of his heart beat. Susan was breathing hard, but she felt numb – like none of this was real…it was all just some nightmare. She pressed her hands to his chest and tried to stop the bleeding. She knew that this man was doomed. Even if he lasted until they got to the hospital, which she seriously doubted, he would never survive another hour. The bullet probably shredded his heart and there was no coming back from that. When his heart stopped, there was no emotion in any move that Susan made. She started doing CPR, having the woman cop breathe for this worthless human being. As she methodically and rhythmically pounded on Richard's chest, she got flashes of what this man had done. She saw Abby and all of the blood and the pain and she saw Sam getting kicked over and over again and she saw the poor woman bleeding to death alone in an alley…and then she came back to the present, where Richard was dying underneath her hands. She stopped the compressions and checked the man's neck for a pulse. There was nothing. Susan looked around at all of the cops and shook her head, letting them know that the man was dead. She glanced at her watch and cleared her throat, her voice straight, clear, and void of the relief that was flooding her body.

"Time of death: 4:47pm." Susan stood up and stared down at the man briefly before turning and walking away toward her car. Richard was dead. It was over. It was all over.

….

Dr. Carter had a spring in his step as he half-ran to Sam's hospital room to give her the good news. He opened the door and was happily surprised to see the light on and Sam fully awake. That was a good sign. Alex was now excitedly explaining one of his heroic battles in his video games and Carter smiled brightly and it reached his eyes. Sam looked up and held up a finger as she turned back to her son, listening to his valiant duel to save the princess. Carter took a seat and listened to the detailed account and he chuckled, feeling revitalized by this boy's innocence and passion for this game. Once he was finished, Sam ruffled Alex's hair and turned her attention to him with a glad grin.

"How's everything going, Dr. Carter? How's Abby?" She squinted a little because of the brightness in the room, but her expression was happy.

"It's great. Abby's recovering very well. And I've got some good news. They cornered Richard. He pulled a gun and they shot him. He won't be hurting anyone anymore." Carter glanced at Alex's bright eyes and back at Sam. A relieved smile filled her eyes and she let out a breath that she felt like she'd been holding for days. Abby was safe. Sam didn't have to worry about this man ever again.

...

Once Susan could finally breathe normally again, she blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall since she got into her car. Richard was dead. She was safe and he would never come after anyone anymore. Everything was going to be okay. She took a deep breath and let herself relax, a smile pulling at the ends of her lips. Letting out a stress-filled sigh, she chuckled at herself, feeling completely free now. Her heart slowed to a normal rate and she turned the key in the ignition, driving to the hospital. It was time she got on with her life. This scar of an experience would always be there to remind her what she overcame, but it wasn't hovering over her head, threatening to fall at any second anymore. She was free and she didn't have to feel chained to the violence she had endured. Susan smiled and parked her car, walking into the hospital with an air of confidence and positivity around her.

….

Abby took a deep breath and tried to hide the overwhelming pain she was feeling with a crooked smile. Luka took her hand and sighed, glad to see her awake and talking.

"How's Sam and Susan?" Abby shifted in the bed a little, but stopped when she felt the stabbing pain in every part of her body.

"Sam seems to be doing great. Weaver still has her here for observation, but she's gonna be fine. I haven't seen Susan in a while. I hope she went home and got some sleep…she looked awful." Luka's thick-accented voice was full of concern for their friends, but relief that everything was settling down. His anger was still held at bay by his need to be by Abby's side and he kept all of that silent as he gazed comfortably at Abby.

"Yeah…Susan didn't look very well when she came in here. I'm worried about her." Abby's weak voice filled with concern and she looked over to Luka with purpose.

"I'll call her and check on her if you want." Luka caught on to Abby's comment and he smiled, slowly standing up. Abby nodded and Luka bent down to kiss her on her forehead gently. "I'll be right back." Luka glanced back before he left the room and he closed the door, a light smile playing on his lips. When he left the room he saw a security guard standing close by the door.

"Dr. Kovac, I was just about to go in and get you. Richard Lockhart is dead. He pulled a gun and the police shot him. There weren't any bullets loaded in his gun, so it was suicide by cop, but it's over!" The guard held out his hand to shake and he patted Luka's back as he walked away from his post, no longer seeing his service as needed. Luka stood there, all of the news sinking in. The man that had hurt his love so badly was gone now. He had mixed feelings about this news. Now he couldn't go beat the crap out of him, which was both good and bad at the same time. The best news was that he was gone and he would never be a danger to Abby ever again. He would never be able to hurt another soul ever again! That was good…but Luka still had his anger that he couldn't play out anymore. He had to focus on the positive. Then, a genuine smile spread across his face and he leaned up against the wall, letting himself slide down until he hit the floor. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Abby was going to be okay. Richard was dead. They would be alright. Everything would be alright.

_Okay! So this story took me FOREVER to finish and I'm so sorry about that. But, I am now FINISHED! I haven't ever finished a story before (which seems to be my problem) and I'm happy to have now done that. I just hope that it wasn't ended too fast, but I felt like this was a good place to stop it. Please let me know what you think and thank all of you who have read my story and reviewed! It means so much to me! Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story and all newcomers! You guys are awesome! -mlw217-_


End file.
